What this Love?
by MeguPolo03
Summary: Finalmente, Luka encuentra la felicidad... Quiere aprovechar al máximo lo que tiene ahora porque nunca se sabe lo que el destino les depara a ella y a Gakupo.  Bueh, opiniones ya que es el último capitulo  -w-
1. No quiero volverme a enamorar

¿What this love?

1.- No quiero volverme a enamorar.

No quiero volver a enamorarme, me parece una pérdida de tiempo, total, los hombres son todos iguales.

La manera de que piense así se debe a todos los chicos de los que me había enamorado. ¿Por qué todos me dejaban? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo?

Suspiré triste. Tener que componer canciones pensando en estas cosas es bastante frustrante.

Ni siquiera tengo un ritmo para empezar...

-Jo... No puedo seguir así...-dije un poco molesta.

Desde la grabación de "Por una lágrima" no he vuelto a cantar y me gustaría hacerlo.

-¡Luka! ¿Puedes venir un momento?-me llamó Miku.

-¡Ya voy!-le contesté.

Me levanté y me dirigí al salón.

-¿Sí?-pregunté mientras me asomaba por la esquina del pasillo.

Todos estaban allí.

Miku Hatsune, una chica alegre y simpática que ha estado grabando varias canciones conmigo, siempre lleva dos coletas y tiene el pelo de color turquesa y adora las cebolletas.

Kaito Shion, un chico divertido, es un fanático del helado y a pesar de su apariencia estúpida tiene una voz preciosa. Tiene el pelo azul y va a todas partes con una bufanda.

Meiko Sakine, una chica que funciona como una madre en la base, fue la que creo Vocaloid pero parece que le dejó el mando a Miku, le gusta la cerveza a pesar de ser menor de edad y siempre va con su conjunto de top y falda rojas.

Rin Kagamine, una niña rubia que va a todas partes con su hermano gemelo, ella es un tanto traviesa y siempre quiere fastidiar a Kaito. Le encanta las mandarinas.

Len Kagamine, el hermano de Rin, él es un poco más serio que Rin pero siempre participa en las travesuras, con él grabé Rip=Release que es la continuación de Spice, al igual que también grabé Little Mermaid. Le encantan los plátanos.

Neru Akita, es una chica antipática de la que no conozco mucho, solo sé que no hace más que hablar por el móvil.

Haku Yowane, una chica más o menos de mi edad, ella es muy llorona y normalmente se emborracha con sake.

Teto Kasane, ella es la mayor de todas, pero se conserva bien para tener 31 años, le encanta el pan y normalmente está compitiendo con Miku.

Y finalmente un chico de pelo morado y pelo largo que no conocía de nada.

Llevaba una espada y sus ropas eran bastante extrañas, una especie de kimono blanco con accesorios o costuras malvas o azules o amarillas.

-Luka, te quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo amigo-anunció Miku

-Ahhh...-suspiré mientras me acercaba con los demás.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos... ¡Os presento a Gakupo Kamui! A partir de hoy es nuestro compañero Vocaloid-dijo Miku.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos, espero llevarme bien con ustedes y cantar mucho-dijo el recién llegado.

Tenía una voz profunda, aunque me recordaba a un gato atropellado.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Meiko Sakine, soy la líder de Vocaloid-dijo Meiko.

-Nosotros somos los gemelos Kagamine, yo soy Rin y yo soy Len. ¡Encantados!-se presentaron Rin y Len.

-Yo soy Haku Yowane... encantada...-dijo tímidamente Haku.

-¡Yo soy Teto Kasane! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!-exclamó Teto contenta.

-Yo soy Neru Akita-dijo secamente Neru.

Él me miró como si esperara algo.

-Ahhh... me llamo Luka Megurine... –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Falta alguien más o ya están todos?-preguntó Gakupo.

-¡Ya están todos! Luka ¿por qué no le enseñas la base a Gakupo?-me preguntó Kaito.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo...?-pregunté un poco fastidiada.

Miré a los demás y ellos me miraban insinuando que tenía que hacerlo yo.

Suspiré de mala gana.

-Vamos...-dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Ah... Gakupo tu cuarto es el que está al lado del de Luka-dijo Miku.

¡¿Qué? ¿Tiene que dormir a mi lado? ¡Cómo sea un pervertido de esos los mato a todos!

Seguí caminando realmente molesta por la decisión de Miku y Kaito.

-Este es el cuarto de Rin y Len, este otro es el de Neru, este es el de Miku, este es el de Meiko y este es el de Haku. De todos modos no tienen pérdida porque tienen los carteles-le dije mientras caminaba.

-¿Dónde están los baños?-me preguntó.

Me lo está dejando bastante claro.

-Al fondo del pasillo, pero debo advertirte que es por orden. A quien le toque hacer la cena tiene derecho a elegir el orden de los que se bañan. Bueno, a la derecha del fondo del pasillo está el estudio de grabación y donde normalmente hacemos los videoclips, a la izquierda esta la escalera que lleva a la azotea. Y finalmente aquí está mi cuarto y este es el tuyo, repito, no tienen pérdida-le expliqué sin muchas ganas.

-¿Me puedo instalar?-me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, estás en tu casa...-murmuré.

-Muchas gracias-me agradeció mientras abría el cuarto de al lado.

Yo entré en mi cuarto, me senté de nuevo en el escritorio y seguí buscando un ritmo aceptable, pero ¿Qué tipo de ritmo? ¿Una nana? ¿Algo marchoso?

-Veamos... "Just be Friends"... era marchoso y pegajoso. "Rip=Release" era pegajoso y marchoso, "Toeto" era una nana, "Little Mermaid" era una balada, "Hoja Roja" era una balada tradicional y finalmente "Por una lágrima" era una balada triste...-

Todas mis canciones eran sobre amor y relaciones malparadas, pero sé del tema y es de lo único que puedo hacer una canción.

Suspiré nuevamente y saqué mi teclado, a lo mejor si me ponía ha tocar cosas al azar funcionaba.

Me gustaría un nuevo tema marchoso, de esos solo hice dos, ya es hora de uno nuevo.

Y así lo hice, mis dedos comenzaron a moverse solos, creaban una especie de melodía rápida y a la vez relajante.

Tan pronto como dejé de tocar me impresionó lo rápido que encontré el ritmo de mi nueva canción. Las anteriores canciones me costaron a horrores conseguir un ritmo apropiado, hasta tenía que pedirle ayuda a los demás.

¿Será por el nuevo?

Bueno, aún así tengo que componer la canción y la letra. ¿Por qué demonios sudaba? Será porque estoy asustada de tener ya una canción, mejor será que salga a tomar el aire a la azotea.

Cogí varias hojas y mi portaminas favorito, lo puse todo encima de mi teclado y salí al pasillo.

-Con una voz triste, me reí en voz baja... me imaginé una gama de colores brillantes...-empecé a musitar.

-Hola Luka ¿Qué cantas?-me preguntó Meiko.

-Ahhh... Mi nueva canción...-le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo se llama?-volvió a preguntarme.

-Mmmm... No tienen nombre por ahora pero ya tengo el ritmo y todo, me acaba de salir hace un momento-le dije.

-Qué raro, a ti encontrar una melodía se te ha dado a horrores ¿no es así? La única canción en la que no necesitaste ayuda fue "Just be friends"-me dijo un tanto extrañada.

-Yo también me impresioné, cuando la termine os la enseño ¿vale?-le dije mientras seguía mi camino.

-¡Suerte! Por cierto, le toca hacer la cena a Haku-me dijo antes de marcharme.

Al llegar a la azotea, solamente Rin y Len estaban componiendo otra de sus melodías, aunque llevaban días intentando completarla, incluso le pidieron a Miku que participara con ellos. Creo que la canción se llama "Los ojos que no se desvanecen".

-¡Hola Luka! ¿Qué te trae por la azote?-me preguntó Len.

-Vengo a terminar mi nueva canción, ¿Qué tal ustedes con vuestra nueva canción?-les dije.

-Ya tenemos una gran parte hecha, solo falta la parte de Miku ¿quieres oír un trozo?-me preguntó Rin.

-Será un placer-les contesté encantada mientras colocaba el teclado.

-Veamos...-murmuró Len antes de empezar a tocar una melodía que parecía muy infantil en mi teclado.

Rin se tomó su tiempo, ella se tomaba solamente en serio cantar, lo demás ya eran bromas y tonterías.

-¿Qué? Esa mano retírala por favor. Al pensarlo mucho son sentimientos malos, no es nada, ahora está bien. Ahora me gusta. No eres un perro. Aunque no tienes recuerdos, te enamoraste. Deja de verme de esa forma rara, mal nacido, porque no te dejaré sólo ¿lo entiendes? ¡Dame la pata! Yo soy Kagamine Rin-cantó Rin totalmente concentrada.

La voz de Rin, al ser muy aguda y fina pegaba con una canción así. Lo que pasa es que la letra es algo extraña.

-¿Qué te pareció?-me preguntaron.

-La letra es algo rara ¿no?-les pregunté.

-Ya la arreglaremos...-me contestaron.

En conclusión, no la van a cambiar.

-Luka Luka, ¿cómo es tu nueva canción?-me preguntó Len.

-Ahhh... acabo de crear la melodía así que no se muy bien como sería-le contesté algo apenada.

-Me gustaría escucharla, al menos el principio-dijo Rin ilusionada.

-Ufff...de acuerdo...- que vergüenza, decir que tengo una canción y en realidad no la tengo.

Respiré profundamente y expiré de la misma forma. Puse mis dedos sobre las teclas y sólo con recordar como me sentí para crear la partitura mis dedos se movieron solos, otra vez esa melodía relajante pero rápida.

-Con una voz triste, reí en voz baja, me imaginé una gama de colores brillantes. _Please distinguísh me. _Alguien por favor deje los colores del desbordamiento antes de que desaparezcan. Te amo, el color azul que se derritió, es una dulce lágrima...-empecé a cantar casi naturalmente.

Paré por un momento porque no me podía creer que de un momento a otro, ya haya hecho una canción y para colmo que haya dejado boquiabiertos a los gemelos, algo raro me pasa y muy extraño. Fuera de lo normal.

-Ammmm... Rin... Len... hoy no ceno, no tengo mucha hambre, decídselo a los demás –les dije mientras cogía las hojas en blanco y me iba corriendo.

Entonces me estampé contra alguien.

-¡Luka! ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Gakupo.

-¿Eh? Sí, perfectamente, tengo prisa, adiós-dije apuradamente, sólo para deshacerme de él.

Fui directa a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta al entrar. Me asusto de mi misma ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Estuve toda la cena en mi cuarto y con razón, no tenía ningún apetito. Me limité a terminar la partitura y a acostarme en mi cama mirando el techo, esa sensación me recordaba a los días en los que lloraba por ellos.

Por cierto, hacía mucho que no veía los álbumes de fotos. Rodé por la cama y saqué de debajo de la cama un álbum marrón.

Me incorporé y puse la almohada contra la pared, apoyándome en ella.

Abrí el álbum y lo primero que me encontré fue una foto que me sacó Zimi en una cafetería.

La de abajo era en el metro de la ciudad, poco después de aprender a tocar la guitarra perfectamente. Tenía una expresión bastante inocente, no sé porqué a Zimi le encantó sacarme fotos.

Otra era cuando estábamos en un festival, con fuegos artificiales, yo llevaba un bonito kimono aquel día y comía algodón de azúcar, recuerdo que él estaba muy guapo con aquel yukata azul que yo le regalé.

Empezó a dolerme la garganta, me estaba poniendo bastante nostálgica. Pasé la página y ahí estaba yo en mi graduación, no me acuerdo de porqué parecía tan triste, a lo mejor estaba orgullosa de mi misma por conseguirlo.

Fue un error seguir mirando las fotografías, ahora estábamos los dos delante de la torre de Tokio, un fotógrafo nos sacó la foto y después nos la dio porque, al parecer éramos una pareja adorable.

En esa foto rompí a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué terminamos mal? No quedo nada más aparte de una relación muerta.

Hice a un lado el álbum y me encogí las rodillas, metí la cabeza entre ellas, las abracé y lloré después de tanto tiempo.

Primero Shotaro, luego Ren y por último Zimi.

-Sniff... ¿Por qué acabé igual con todos?-me pregunté a mi misma.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, algo que hizo que diera un salto.

-¿Luka?-preguntó alguien desde la detrás de la puerta.

-¿S-Si?-contesté.

-¿Puedo pasar?-volvieron a preguntar.

-S-Si, p-pasa-dije mientras me secaba rápido las lágrimas.

Abrieron la puerta y se asomó Gakupo, oh no. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que entraran Rin, Len, Meiko, Haku o Miku que ni siquiera me dí cuenta.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras?-me preguntó mientras encendía la luz.

-Aaahh... no me dí cuenta...-murmuré.

Él cerró la puerta.

-Mmmmmm... Luka... ¿Te caigo mal?-me preguntó algo avergonzado.

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-le pregunté.

Abrí los ojos como platos y le miré.

-Mmm... Bueno, he notado que has estado un poco tensa conmigo e intentas deshacerte de mí rápidamente... ¿qué te ocurre?- me dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mí.

-No... No... Es que...-empecé a excusarme.

Él cogió mi álbum de fotos y empezó a ojearlo ¿Con qué permiso?

-¡Oye! Eso es mío...-dije casi intentando ponerme de rodillas.

-¿Esta eres tú? ¡Qué diferencia!-exclamó a la vez que se sentaba en mi cama. Repito ¿Con qué permiso?

-¿Quién es este chico?- me preguntó señalando a Zimi.

-Se llamaba Zimi Samune...-murmuré.

-¿Llamaba?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Si... hace mucho que no le veo... esto era de cuando estaba en el instituto...-le expliqué un poco triste.

-Parecéis buenos amigos, ah, por cierto, me gustaría ver algún videoclip tuyo ¿te importa?-me dijo alegremente.

-No... ¿Cuál quieres ver?-le pregunté mientras me levantaba y me acercaba al ordenador.

-Kaito y Len me han hablado de tu vídeo más famoso, "Just be friends"-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Genial... Le puse el vídeo para que me dejara tranquila y volví a sentarme en mi cama.

Sí, me cae mal, pero no quiero problemas en el grupo por culpa de este tío. No sé que demonios tiene que no me cae nada bien. Cuando yo entré en Vocaloid nadie me dio una cálida bienvenida como a él. ¡¿Son celos? No no no no no no... no puede ser.

Me tapé los oídos para no oír mi voz en el vídeo, es que si la oía empezaba a llorar.

Y para colmo, cuando hice ese vídeo, estaba conciente de que Zimi y yo teníamos que terminar, pero, no sé o no me acuerdo que es lo que falló.

Suspiré y vi otra foto en el álbum, que feliz que era en esos días. Ahora lo que menos me importa es el amor, prefiero acabar con mi frustración cantando y no volverme a enamorar nunca más.

No sé porque este tío disfrutaba tanto por un vídeo que a la mayoría de gente le hacía llorar y para colmo sentían lástima por mí.

-¡Vaya cantas bastante bien! Aunque podías mejorar en las notas graves ¿no crees?-exclamó.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté.

-Podrías mejorar en las notas graves...-murmuró.

-¿Me estás diciendo cómo debo cantar?-le pregunté bastante molesta.

-No por supuesto que no, solo te estoy aconsejando como compañero-dijo alarmado.

-Kamui... ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo! ¡Y sí, me caes mal!-le espeté señalándole la puerta.

-Perdona Luka, no quería decirte eso, es solo un consejo, un consejito de nada...-murmuró él.

-¡Sal!-le grité a la vez que le empujaba.

-Vale, vale, vale... ya me voy-dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Cerré de un portazo y volví a acostarme en mi cama, cogí mi iPod Touch y empecé a escuchar música, solo para no oír sus disculpas.

Abracé a mi muñeco con forma de pulpo que me habían regalado.

-Pulpito, odio a Gakupo Kamui, no quiero volverme a enamorar y tengo una nueva canción. ¿Este día es bueno o malo?-le pregunté al pulpo, que por supuesto no me contestó.


	2. Just be friends

Atención: Nunca escuches música triste (como la autora) si estas leyendo este capítulo y te sientes identificada con Just be friends (como la autora, que acabo derramando lágrimas y comiendo chocolate toda la tarde)

2.-Just be friends

Al día siguiente me costó un poco levantarme, le dí los buenos días a mi amiga, el pulpo rosa y cogí mi ropa para ir al cuarto de baño, soy algo madrugadora y no me gustaba esperar. Lavarme la cara, cepillarme el pelo y hacer carantoñas delante del espejo era lo más normal para mí, al igual que estar delante del armario durante 5 minutos para elegir lo que me ponía ese día y ya que no me gusta que otro ande con mi ropa, sea o no interior, la llevaba a lavar yo misma.

Salí baño, Rin y Len salieron de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Gakupo del suyo.

Tengo que pasar de él, tengo que pasar de él. Tengo que ignorarle.

-Buenos días a mis gemelos preferidos-dije mientras les revolvía el pelo a los dos.

-Buenos días Luka ¿has dormido bien? Estás de buen humor-me dijo Len.

-Pues sí, estoy de muy buen humor, es más os voy a preparar el desayuno ¿Qué queréis?-les pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Tostadas!-exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo-dije.

Gakupo me miró antes de pasar a su lado.

-Buenos días, Luka, ammm... lo siento mucho por lo de ayer...esto...-empezó a decirme.

Yo ni le miré en vez de devolverle el saludo me puse a cantar.

-Ahora todo lo que sé sobre ti, te amo, pero no es verdad pero que ocurre en realidad... Mmmm...Ahora todo lo que sé sobre ti, te odio, pero no es verdad porque yo en realidad... Mmmm...-musité mientras pasaba de largo.

Cuando puse toda mi ropa para lavar me dí cuenta de que hacía un poco de frío, y ya que estaba musitando la canción de "_Toeto" _era el mejor momento para mí.

Volví a mi cuarto y me puse mi camisa de manga larga de color fucsia y mi viejo sombrero de gato.

-No puedo hablar bien, es muy difícil para mí, por eso, siempre seguiré agarrando mi sombrero de gato, no sé cuando me vino, pero lo siento siempre en mí. "_Etto", "etto", _di-digo "et_Toeto"_-seguí cantando mientras trotaba por el pasillo.

Fui directa a la cocina y les preparé el desayuno a los gemelos y a mí. Adoraba el olor a café por la mañana y sobre todo su sabor armonizado con la leche.

La última en levantarse fue Neru, como siempre.

-¿Os apetece venir conmigo a mirar escaparates?-nos preguntó Haku poco después de desayunar.

-Ufff... me viene mal, tengo que grabar con Rin y Len la nueva canción-dijo Miku apenada.

-Yo tengo planes con Sai y Teto, lo siento-dijo Meiko.

-Yo he quedado-dijo Neru.

-Yo voy ¡después compramos un helado!-exclamó Kaito.

-Me apunto-le dije a Haku.

-¿Y tú Gakupo? ¿Te vienes?-le preguntó Haku.

Oh, mierda. Que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no.

-Mmmm... Tengo cosas que hacer, aún no he terminado de instalarme pero si lo termino todo me voy con vosotros-dijo él contento.

Una oportunidad para que no vaya.

-De paso podríamos comer algo-dijo Haku.

-Y comer helado-murmuró Kaito.

-Si, Kaito, comeremos helado-dije.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaay!-exclamó Kaito saltando de alegría.

-Bueno, pensaba ir por la tarde...-dijo Haku.

-A mi me parece bien, voy a ordenar un poco mi cuarto, luego vuelvo-dije antes de irme.

Desde el momento en que me encerré en mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue pegarle a mi almohada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ¿Por qué?-me preguntaba llena de rabia.

Le odio con toda mi alma, le odio como a nadie, le odio más que cualquier otra cosa, es un entrometido, un imbécil y un pervertido.

Desahógate Luka, por el momento no le puedes hacer nada, pero en vez de eso ignórale, como si no estuviera en este mundo.

-Me levanté de buen humor, no vamos a fastidiarla...-inspiré y expiré profundamente varias veces.

Como si funcionara, lo que me sentía era sin aire.

-¡Ya que mi cuarto siempre está recogido, vamos ha hacer unos dibujitos, solo para mantenerme ocupada!-le dije al pulpo.

Esa manía de hablar con el pulpo me la tengo que quitar.

Cogí varias hojas de papel y empecé a dibujar, lo que serían las cabezas de mis compañeros. Una cabeza de Miku, otra de Rin, otra de Len, pintarlas era una cosa más difícil. Demasiado amarillo, demasiado turquesa, demasiado gris, demasiado azul, demasiado marrón. Parecía que en un día se me iban a gastar los colores.

Pero una vez terminado salí al pasillo y rellené de pegamento la hoja de Miku, lo puse cuidadosamente en un lado de la puerta y pasé la mano varias veces por encima de la hoja, y así con todos.

Y bueno, ya que estaba con una faceta artística hoy, porque no hacer lo que más le gusta a cada uno. Aunque claro, hacer un móvil, un atún o un plátano era algo difícil.

La cebolleta para Miku, la naranja para Rin, el plátano para Len, el helado de vainilla para Kaito. Me pregunto como actuarán cuando vean esas decoraciones que les puse en la puerta, por mala suerte y para colmo, tuve que hacer también la de mi vecino, Gakupo.

No me hacía ninguna gracia hacerle una berenjena y su estúpida cara de sabelotodo y pegársela en la puerta. Al menos cuando la pegué, lo hice a golpes.

-Bueno, así está bien...-murmuré mirando el atún que tenía en la puerta junto con mi estampa del pulpo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Qué monada-dijo Meiko.

-¡Una cebolleta!-dijo Miku.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que mona estoy ¿verdad Len?-exclamó Rin.

-Luka, tú hiciste esto ¿verdad?-me preguntó Kaito.

-Ammm...Sí... me levanté de buen humor y se me ocurrió hacer unas decoraciones...-murmuré.

Gakupo salió de su cuarto sonriendo y al ver las estampas se quedó mirándolas.

-¡Anda que mono eres Gakupo!-exclamó Haku señalando la estampa.

-¿Eh? A mí no me gusta el dibujo... no es realista... es solo un monigote...-dijo Gakupo.

Al escuchar su comentario, entré en mi habitación y cogí una cinta de color rojo.

-Pero si es muy mono, lo hizo Luka-dijo Len.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué lo hizo Luka?-empezó a preguntar.

Yo sonreía pacíficamente, me puse enfrente de Gakupo y seguí sonriendo.

-¡Q-Quiero decir...! ¡Qué es muy bonito! ¡Es tan lindo!-exclamó falsamente.

Metí mis uñas detrás de la estampa y la arranqué de cuajo. Volví a pegarla en mi puerta y con la cinta roja marqué una cruz por encima del dibujo de Gakupo.

En una clara señal de: "Te odio, no entres a mi cuarto"

-Haku, voy a cambiarme, cuando quieras salir al centro avísame ¿vale?-le dije con una sonrisa.

-D-De acuerdo...-murmuró al ver mi reacción.

¡Más motivos para odiar al cabeza hueca! ¡Le odio con toda mi alma! ¡Ojala que se atragante con una berenjena!

Abrí mi armario muy enfadada y cogí mi falda de cuadros rojos y rosas, que combinaba de maravilla con mi camiseta sin mangas rosa con un gato rojo.

Me cambié lo más deprisa que pude, volví a colocar mi gorro de gato en el perchero y coloqué en su sitio mi ropa.

Encendí el ordenador y miré las listas de éxito de ventas:

1º- Por una lágrima (Luka Megurine)

2º- Spice (Len Kagamine)

3º- Morning Call (Kaito Shion)

4º- Melt (Miku Hatsune)

5º- Honey (Meiko Sakine)

¿Cuánto durara esta racha? Siempre que saco un tema nuevo queda primero en la lista de éxitos.

Veamos... Los nuevos temas de éxitos, seguro que "Por una lágrima" es el éxito del momento también.

1º- Paranoid Doll (Gakupo Kamui)

2º- Por una lágrima (Luka Megurine)

3º- Spice (Len Kagamine)

¿Gakupo? ¿Gakupo me quitó el primer puesto de temas de éxitos? ¿Paranoid Doll? Nunca la he escuchado...

Fui directa a la página de música y busqué Paranoid Doll, empezó un sonido de shamishen.

Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, su voz era grave y a la vez con notas agudas, una voz seductora y sexy cuando cantaba, seguro que todas las chicas caían rendidas a su voz, por no decir a sus pies.

Ya me deprimí, saqué mi teclado y comencé a tocarlo.

Siempre que me deprimía tenía ganas de tocar el piano, exactamente mi primera melodía, "_Just be friends"_ Fue la primera canción que compuse, cuando estaba en el instituto la tocaba pero en la guitarra, mi sueño en ese entonces era convertirme en cantante y lo conseguí, al principio no lo tenía en mente, pero Zimi fue el que me dijo que tenía una voz muy bonita.

Él me dio ánimos aquellos días y se lo agradezco, porque sin él no estaría aquí. No habría conocido a Miku y ella no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerme cantante.

Él también tenía una voz bonita, pero al contrario que yo no quería ser cantante.

Cuando compuse _"Just be friends" _ Mejor dicho, cuando compuse la base tenía en mente otra canción, con una letra más alegre que fuera el éxito en las discotecas más populares, al final acabo siendo una canción marchosa pero triste, al que todo el mundo adoraba por su letra, su videoclip y su ritmo.

Y los fans, que creen que eso es solo porque los productores me lo pidieron y no piensan que me paso en la vida real... hacen comentarios como:

"_Según yo la culpa la tiene la chica por rechazar al chico"_

"_No estoy segura pero creo se separan porque a pesar de que se quieren el uno al otro, ven que la relación no tiene futuro"_

"_Me recuerda a mi ex, es decir, que nos amábamos y al final nos lastimamos a más no poder"_

Y la que pudo acercarse más...

"_El problema es que él ve que la relación a perdido su chispa, que ya no siente lo mismo... Entonces le dice a ella que no va a más. Es una canción muy triste"_

Gotas saladas empezaron a caer en las teclas, entre mis dedos, mojando todo a su paso y dándole una triste imagen a todo.

Mis dedos se paralizaron y dejaron de tocar esa hermosa canción que tanto me gustaba, la primera que compuse y la primera de la que me gustaría no haber hecho una letra así.

Bajé las manos posándolas en mis rodillas. A pesar de todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en eso. Parece como que mi conciencia no se quedará tranquila si no hay respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Qué falló?

De pronto tocaron mi puerta.

-¿Luka?-me llamaron.

-¿Sí?-dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-me preguntaron, seguro que era Haku.

-Aahhh... ¡Si, espera que cojo mi cartera y mi bolso!-dije cogiendo mis cosas y dándome prisa.

Salí de mi cuarto y ahí estaba Haku y Kaito y finalmente y a mi lado Gakupo, los tres preparados para salir.

Haku vestía con su pantalón favorito gris y su camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande blanca. Mientras que Kaito llevaba una camiseta normal azul y una muñequera del mismo color con un pantalón pitillo negro.

Gakupo era otra historia, no sabia combinar los colores ¿o qué? Una camiseta naranja con una "G" hecha de puntos rojos y una chaqueta de color turquesa fuerte con rayas negras en los laterales.

-Me pregunto si me compraré algo-dije para evitar que me preguntaran algo.

-¡Ah! En una revista había un vestido precioso que podrías utilizar para algún videoclip, estoy segura que combinado con accesorios del mismo tipo estarías fantástica-dijo Haku.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es muy caro?-le pregunté.

-No me acuerdo el precio pero ese vestido era precioso, combinaba a la perfección con mi sombrero-dijo Haku ilusionada.

-¿Ese que combina con mis botas negras?-le pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Si! ¡Ese!-exclamó contenta.

-Oye chicas, nos dejáis aparte...-murmuró Kaito molesto.

-Kaito... tú solo vienes con nosotras para comprarte un helado... como malgastas el dinero en helados de todo tipo y al final tenemos que pagar nosotros la factura del médico, Meiko te dijo que en esta casa nada de helados...-comencé a decir.

-¡Quieres que te invitemos a un helado! ¡Qué cara tienes!-exclamó Haku.

-No seáis malas...-nos dijo Kaito poniendo cara de perro regañado.

Haku y yo nos miramos y suspiramos a la vez.

-Pero solo uno y que no se entere Meiko...-murmuró Haku.

-Os quiero, chicas-dijo Kaito babeando.

-Serás baboso ¿cómo puedes babear por helado?-le pregunté.

-Igual que Miku babea por la cebolleta y tú babeas por el atún...-dijo burlándose de mí.

Gakupo se rió a medias y Haku se rió al completo.

-Te quedas sin helado y eso que te iba a dejar repetir...-murmuré.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Kaito apenado.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro, lo primero que hicimos Haku y yo fue ir a la última planta a mirar aquel vestido. Qué era absolutamente precioso, negro por la parte de arriba y de pecho hacia abajo era de un color marrón clarito.

Aunque eso fue lo único que me compré.

Kaito estaba desesperado por el helado y después de mirar unas cuantas tiendas nos dirigimos todos a por el helado de Kaito.

-¿Tú de que lo quieres?-me preguntó Haku.

-De fresa, por favor-le contesté.

-¿Y tú Gakupo?-dijo Haku.

-Deeee... Mmmm... Menta-respondió finalmente.

-¡Vamos Haku!-exclamó Kaito.

-¡Ya voy!-le contestó ella.

Me senté en el filo de un paterre que rodeaba una fuente, desde ahí se podía ver el local donde fueron a comprar Haku y Kaito. Por mala suerte tuve que quedar con el imbécil de Gakupo que se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Luka! ¡Por el amor de Dios, perdóname!-me suplicó Gakupo poniéndose de rodillas.

¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza?

-Por favor, puede que hayas pensado mal de mí, a lo mejor piensas que soy un depravado y un pervertido pero no es así, por favor, te lo juro-me dijo suplicando.

Yo pasé olímpicamente de él, hasta que oí hablar a unas chicas que sentaban un poco más a la izquierda de mí.

-Vaya, ¿has visto a ese chico tan guapo?-le preguntó una a la otra.

-Sí, parece que se ha peleado con esa chica de pelo rosa...-murmuró la otra.

-Y la chica no le hace ni el menor caso, ese chico parece estar muy arrepentido-dijo la primera.

-Esa chica parece de esas que se dan aires de grandeza y pasan un kilo de lo que les digan-dijo la segunda.

¡¿Cómo se atreven?

Me volví a Gakupo, que hasta se había puesto de rodillas. Me hice hacia delante, apoyando mis codos a las rodillas y dándole un toque en la frente a Gakupo.

-Tonto, me estás haciendo pasar una vergüenza terrible...-murmuré enfadada.

-No pararé hasta que me perdones...-dijo.

-Vale, te perdono... ¿Contento?-dije en tono borde.

-¡Mientes!-exclamó.

-Gakupo, te perdono, ya está ¿vale? Ahora siéntate como un hombre civilizado y deja de armar alboroto-le dije señalando el sitio del lado.

Al menos me hizo caso.

-¿Por qué te caigo mal?-me preguntó.

-Por nada en especial, he pensado que eras un depravado y un pervertido, te creo-le contesté.

Me miró sorprendido.

-P-Pero...-tartamudeó.

Me quedé en blanco.

-Luka, yo quería caerte bien, quería caer bien a todos, te lo juro-comenzó a decir.

Seguía mirando al mismo punto.

-Yo no soy un pervertido ni un depravado mental-siguió hablando.

Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ladeó la cabeza un poco y entrecerró los ojos, finalmente pareció sorprendido y se acercó a mí.

-¿Luka? ¿Luka... Megurine?-me preguntó él.

-¿Zimi Samune?-logré pronunciar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Gakupo pareció sorprendido por todo. Imbécil.

-¡Ja...! ¡Por poco no te reconocía!-exclamó Zimi llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Me levanté para saludarle y entablar una conversación con él como era debido, en cuanto no estuve sentada mi corazón dio un vuelco. Parecía que volvía a aquellos días en los que con solo su presencia el corazón me iba a 1000 por segundo.

-Z-Zimi, ¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamé mientras me sonrojaba.

-Dios mío, no has cambiado casi nada. No te reconocía pero me dí cuenta de que eras la única chica que tiene el pelo rosa natural en esta ciudad... Pero desde que se puso de moda los pelos de colores me confundo con todo ¡Ja ja ja!-dijo.

-¿Tú como estás?-le pregunté.

-Ah... Bien, muy bien, desde que terminé el instituto me hice intérprete... ¿Y tú? ¿Cumpliste tu sueño no es así? Aunque es una pregunta algo tonta e irónica-dijo.

-Pues sí, puedes oír mis temas de éxito en Internet y los canales musicales-dije con una media sonrisa.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-me preguntó señalando a Gakupo.

-Ah, si... Se llama Gakupo Kamui, es nuevo en mi banda-dije.

-Encantado... ¡Ostras! ¡Qué alto eres!-exclamó Zimi cuando Gakupo se levantó.

-Encantado...-murmuró Gakupo.

-Aaaahhh... Gakupo ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?-le preguntó de repente.

-Oh claro por supuesto-dijo yéndose a mirar una tienda.

-Aaaahhh... Luka... respecto a lo nuestro... bueno, no terminamos muy bien que digamos...-murmuró.

-¿Te molesto que hiciera una canción sobre eso?-le pregunté alarmada.

-N-No... No es por eso, no me importo, pero... Lo dejamos en el aire y...-empezó a excusarse.

Le miré a los ojos, seguía siendo el mismo Zimi de siempre, el mismo pelo negro, los mismos ojos negros, la misma forma de vestir. Todo era igual.

-¿Qué falló?-le pregunté.

Pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta.

-Era culpa mía...-me contestó.

Me dolía muchísimo el pecho y la garganta, me entraron ganas de abrazarle y de pedirle perdón, volver a decirle cuanto le quería. Pero tengo que seguir adelante, no puedo quedarme en el pasado.

-Quiero decir... sentí que todo perdió el sentido, que todo cambió y que no sentía lo mismo por ti, y para no hacerte daño... te dije todo aquello, aunque buscaba el momento de decírtelo, cuando me enfadé contigo de esa manera y te dije aquellas cosas... me quité un peso de encima pero te hice mucho daño ¿no es así?-me dijo.

-B-Bueno... en cierto modo ya sabía yo que lo nuestro estaba más muerto que vivo... ya que tu forma de comportarte fue cambiando poco a poco...Y me costó un poco superarlo... pero, ya estoy mejor-le dije.

Mentira, necesitaba saber que fue lo que falló, aunque en el fondo de mi cabeza lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca.

De pronto sonó la melodía de _"Just be friends"_, era de un móvil. Apuesto que él también lloró por nuestra separación, el que lleve la sintonía de mi canción y siga usando el mismo móvil que yo le regalé es algo bonito, como una forma de que no me olvida del todo. Sé que no romperá el teléfono porque siempre ha sido cuidadoso con sus cosas.

-¡Oh! Es el mío...-dijo rebuscando en los bolsillos.

Sacó su el móvil que le había regalado hace tiempo, me alegró de que lo siga utilizando.

-Zimi Samune-dijo él.

Me daban ganas de llorar, decía lo mismo que en aquel entonces cuando le llamé por primera vez al móvil.

-Si... ¿Ya estás ahí? Bueno, enseguida voy...-murmuró antes de colgar el móvil.

Me miró preocupado. Bajó la mirada y me miró a los ojos.

-Luka... me tengo que ir-dijo algo abatido.

-¡Ah! Perdona por entretenerte...-murmuré.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó una vez más.

-No pasa nada...-dije intentando formar una media sonrisa.

Él me abrazó y me besó la frente, como solía hacerlo en aquellos días en los que yo le amaba sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Bueno... seguiré oyendo tus canciones, me voy que si no se enfadan conmigo dijo mientras pasaba de largo, se daba la vuelta y me despedía con la mano.

Me quedé mirando su espalda mientras se iba alejando, Gakupo volvió un poco preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Si... ¿no ves que sonrío?-dije intentando formar una sonrisa mientras me señalaba la boca.

Nadie se creería eso ni en un millón de años.

En vez de formar una sonrisa, terminó siendo una "U" al revés, empecé a derramar lágrimas y para que no me viera él me tapé la cara con las manos.

Inconcientemente apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Gakupo y lloré como nunca había llorado, ni siquiera cuando lo dejamos Zimi y yo, mis manos se movieron solas y le agarré de la camisa.

Las manos de Gakupo tocaron mi espalda y una de ellas me acarició la cabeza.

-Todo está bien... Todo acabó...-me susurraba Gakupo al oído.

Cuando Zimi y yo cortamos, nadie me decía nada para consolarme, porque no tenían palabras.

Me despertaba cada mañana sabiendo lo que pasaba.

La garganta me de dolía como si miles de trozos de vidrio estuvieran perforándola.

Y cada vez que comenzaba a dolerme lloraba, tan normal como la sangre que brota de un dedo cortado.

Me preguntaba a mi misma si estaba llorando, porque no sentía otra cosa que cuando se llora.

Sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que lo nuestro no tenía futuro para él.

Y él se auto contradecía cuando me decía que me quería.

Espero el momento adecuado, pero al final me lo contó en un momento sensible.

Al día siguiente de cortar con él, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento para mí.

Y nunca podía luchar por salir adelante porque acababa dibujándole en una hoja de papel.

Cuando volvía del instituto, gritaba de tristeza en mi cuarto y no servía de nada gritar.

Coincidía con él en los pasillos y en clase pero me aguantaba las ganas de llorar, en vez de eso murmuraba para mí misma que la vida es así.

Por las noches me dedicaba a mirar un reloj viejo parado que me regaló él.

Lo malo, es que soñaba en el día en el que le conocí e intentaba descubrir el problema que tanto nos hería.

Para él, nuestra relación se estaba volviendo aburrida y yo no podía cambiar nada.

Por las noches, antes de dormir le decía a Dios: Aún le amo y no quiero que lo apartes de mí. Pero me ignoró por completo.

Estaba confusa y tenía la visión borrosa de tanto llorar y da igual lo que hiciera, el dolor seguía ahí.

Creo que no se acuerda de la vez que le hablé del hilo rojo del destino.

De todos modos, no tengo que mirar al pasado, pero... si pudiera renacer una y otra vez, viviría los días que estuve con él.

Todo se acabó entre Zimi y yo.


	3. Como te odio

Pocky = Esos palitos de chocolate que tanto aparecen como dulces en Lucky Star que se come Kagami

3.- Como te odio...

-La la la la _happy _La la la la _happy _Ya no puede detenerse-Miku dejó de cantar.

La grabación de "Los ojos que no se desvanecen" fue y es un éxito, los productores se emocionaron, pero al parecer no le mostraron mucho interés a la letra.

Pero los gemelos quieren mi participación y la de Gakupo en la saga de esta canción, también se les ocurrió incluir a personajes famosos...

-Vuelve a explicarme...-repitió Gakupo.

-Verás, Vladimir Putin me contrata para matar a Ronald McDonald, Ronald le borra la memoria a Len para que no se acuerde de mí pero en este encuentro, se la devuelvo, así que Len no puede matarme aunque se lo haya ordenado Ronald, cuando consigo matar a Ronald, Miku, su novia, cae en una profunda depresión. Luego estás tú, que eres el mejor amigo de Ronald, por venganza quieres matarme pero Len lo evita quedando una batalla encarnizada entre tú y él. Luego Luka que trabaja para Vladimir Putin intenta mandarme de nuevo al ordenador porque tanto tú como yo somos cyborgs y mi yo Vocaloid hace su aparición para que yo desaparezca, entonces Miku contrata al mejor amigo de Luka que es un asesino y la va a matar, pero no puede porque es su mejor amiga aunque Luka haya traicionado a Putin porque él solo la utilizo. Por último yo desaparezco, Len viene a buscarme pero mi yo Vocaloid le detiene porque me posee para que me suicide... ¿No se si me entiendes?-dijo Rin.

-Es decir que... todo el mundo muere...-concluí medio confundida.

-Si... Muere Gakupo, muere Ronald, muero yo... –dijo Rin.

-¿Y qué canciones tengo que cantar y con quién?-preguntó Gakupo.

-Tú cantas junto con Miku... "Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?" y conmigo "El otro lado del espejo" Mientras que Luka cantará: "Cuando no puedo dormir" y "¡Emprendamos un viaje!"-dijo Len mientras nos daba la letra de cada canción.

-Mmmm... ¿No será un poco confuso?-les pregunté.

-No que va, solo que cuesta de entender...-dijo Miku.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero los managers de Luka y Gakupo están en el cuarto de visitas... será mejor que vayáis-dijo Haku tímidamente mientras se asomaba por la esquina.

Seguro que mi manager dirá algo como: ¡Palette es el éxito del momento!

Aunque ahora que me llevo más o menos bien con Gakupo, no podré soportar oír que algún tema suyo es un éxito... Es que tiene una voz horrible, parece la de un gato afónico o atropellado... ¡Agh!

-¿Wataru? -dije al entrar en el cuarto.

Wataru es una de las personas que me apoyó aparte de Miku. La verdad es que los productores y directores no apostaban por mí al principio, al parecer no valía la pena porque yo era una chica del montón, con solo 18 años nadie apostaría por mí.

Solo me cogieron porque era guapa y mona, pensaban en que tenía que enseñar carne para triunfar, ni se molestaron en oírme cantar pero cuando Miku dijo que cantara una de mis canciones les demostré que valía la pena, después terminé de formarme y aquí estoy.

-Luka, mi princesa de pelo rosa ¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no te veo, Palette ha causado furor entre las quinceañeras. Pero los chicos quieren verte más provocativa y por supuesto las revistas al oír esas cosas me han mandado miles de proposiciones, yo les dije que no...-dijo Wataru mientras me abrazaba y me ofrecía té.

-Gakupo, tenemos que hablar...-dijo secamente el manager de Gakupo.

Wataru era un hombre rechoncho y bajito, cuando se ponía en serio daba miedo pero era una buena persona, algunas veces me trae a sus dos hijos para que les salude.

No era ni la mitad que el otro manager, un hombre serio, formal y discreto, con gafas culo botella y perfectamente calvo.

Una vez que los dos tomamos asiento, Wataru y el otro hombre se miraron.

-Mmm... Señorita Megurine...-comenzó el manager de Gakupo.

Le miré y Wataru no parecía muy convencido de la idea, por supuesto él sabía que me caía mal Gakupo.

-Luka, por favor-dije.

-Ejem, Luka, verás, he visto tus vídeos y tu voz es impresionante, simplemente perfecta no concuerda con tu imagen para nada, es una voz que no encaja con nadie en el mundo. Pues a lo que quiero llegar es que tanto tus temas como los de Gakupo son un éxito, así que me gustaría que hicierais un dueto...-dijo el manager.

-¡Wataru!-exclamé.

-El señor Miyano ha dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre ti, Luka... bueno... Ammm... Gakupo, a mi también me ha llamado la atención tu voz, es grave y a la vez aguda un contraste bastante extraño. Y en una reunión con los productores, coincidimos y bueno, hemos hablado del tema y nos gustaría a los dos de que hicierais un dueto, a la productora le ha parecido una buen idea y...-continuó Wataru.

-¿Y qué? ¡La productora puede pasarse sus ideas por donde yo me sé! ¡Yo canto en solitario! Si tengo que participar con otras personas tengo que hacer una parte solamente para mí... Wataru, tu sabes perfectamente que el trabajo en equipo no se me da nada bien-empecé a discutir como una tonta.

Aunque ni de pequeña se me dio bien hacer cosas en equipo, siempre acababa fastidiando a los demás y haciendo las cosas por mí cuenta.

-Luka, no seas egoísta...-dijo Wataru intentando calmarme.

-¡Wataru! La productora nos pide que trabajemos más pero que nos tomemos el tiempo que queramos porque Vocaloid es una banda que le da muchísimo dinero, han vendido artículos a millares por todo el mundo. Todo el mundo nos conoce y lo único que quieren es que demos más, un día de estos van a pedir que Meiko o yo nos desnudemos para hacer las portadas de las revistas para ninfomanos mientras amenazan nuestros contratos. Y por supuesto si queremos seguir cantando tendremos que desnudarnos, mientras la productora nos pida cosas tendremos que hacerlo sin rechistar y yo paso de cantar con alguien...-dije muy enfadada.

Gakupo, el señor Miyano y Wataru se quedaron perplejos.

-Qué carácter...-murmuraron los tres.

-L-Luka, pero una vez cantaste con Miku, aunque no fue precisamente una canción... quiero decir... la ayudaste con los preparativos de "Crazy Clown" cantando la parte de Kaito...-dijo Wataru,

-La ayudaba como tu bien dices... No grabé un vídeo con ella, aparte solamente musitaba la parte de Kaito, no la cantaba...-murmuré.

-Nos lo estás poniendo muy difícil Luka...-dijo el señor Miyano.

-Dejadla, si no quiere hacerlo, que no lo haga...-intervino Gakupo.

Le miré confundida.

-¿Eh?-murmuré.

-Veamos... la señorita me odia por no se qué, ella nunca me dará las gracias y siempre se ofende cuando le digo algo de cómo cantar. No quiero pelearme con una chica tan egoísta y desagradecida-dijo sonriendo.

Ahora si que estoy enfadada.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Ahora voy a cantar contigo solamente para fastidiarte ¡y que sepas que cantas peor que un gato afónico! ¿Dónde esta el contrato?-dije furiosa.

-A-Aquí...-dijo el señor Miyano sacando una hoja de papel.

Saqué mi bolígrafo e hice una gran firma donde ponía claramente: "Luka Megurine" Espero que esté contento el estúpido.

Gakupo siguió con su sonrisa, cogió un bolígrafo y se tomó su tiempo en escribir.

-Bien... ¡Ah! Luka, eres demasiado inocente e ingenua-dijo Gakupo.

-¿Qué?-no entendí ese comentario.

-No sé porque me odias y aunque nunca me des las gracias no creo que seas egoísta y desagradecida, solo te provoqué para cantar contigo, si me permites decirte, tienes una bonita voz...-dijo antes de que le pegara y le dejara tirado en el suelo.

-¡¿Gakupo?-gritó el señor Miyano.

-Wataru, no quiero volver a pasar por esto ¿vale?-le dije antes de irme.

Estaba muy enfadada, demasiado, muchísimo. Me ha tomado por tonta, me ha engañado. ¡Le odio! Y eso que me empezaba a caer bien ese estúpido.

Aunque por el mero hecho de consolarme en un momento sensible para mí haya sido un punto para él no significa que ahora se lo vaya a poner más fácil.

Fui a la cocina y cogí una caja de Pocky* siempre que me enfadaba necesitaba comer, igual que las chicas que comen chocolate cuando están tristes.

Me metí un palito en la boca y me dirigí a la azotea.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, nunca me había parado a observar el atardecer con tanta tranquilidad, ahora que no tenía nada que hacer. Desde la azotea podía ver el parque tan cercano que había, Rin y Len acostumbraban a ir a divertirse ahí, no me extraña, era un parque muy bonito y grande. Hasta tenía un lago en el centro.

Y también era el parque donde las parejitas van de la mano a todas partes, me ponen enferma.

Me apoyé a la barandilla de piedra que teníamos ahí, ya había divisado a tres parejitas. Una iba caminando de la mano a todos sitios con la ropa a juego y todo... Esos dos no durarán mucho.

Otra estaba sentada en un banco apoyándose el uno en el otro, ¡qué asco!

Y la última esperaba el autobús, cada vez son peores.

Me dí la vuelta para mirar el cielo mientras me apoyaba a la barandilla.

-Vaya Luka, que sola pareces estar-dijo la voz de Neru.

¡Qué bien! Vino Miss Amargura.

-¿Qué ocurre Luka? ¿Te has peleado con Gakupo?-me preguntó.

Qué raro...

-¿Y tú móvil, Neru?-le pregunté.

-Se me quedó sin batería, sin batería no puedo teclear y me aburro...-dijo secamente mientras se ponía como yo.

¿Y me molestas a mí?

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Gakupo?-me preguntó Neru.

-Porque me cae mal...-murmuré.

-No me vale una respuesta así-dijo.

-¿A ti que te importa?-le pregunté molesta.

-Porque si Miku o Meiko se llegan a enterar de esto, harán lo que sea para que os llevéis bien, igual que me paso a mi con Rin... ¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pase? Que nos encerraron en un cuarto para que reflexionáramos y no nos dejaban salir para nada...-me está amenazando esta amargada...

Pero la sola idea de pasar un tiempo en el mismo cuarto que Gakupo me repela.

-Le odio porque... porque... no soporto esos aires de grandeza que se da, no soporto que siempre me esté aconsejando de cómo cantar y para colmo cree que soy tonta y va con esa sonrisa de suficiencia a todas partes, por eso le odio... ¡Agh! Hoy no ceno, de solo recordar su cara me pongo mala...-dije antes de irme a mi cuarto.

Me senté en mi cama y abracé mi muñeco del pulpo. Le odio...

Al día siguiente me desperté con un hambre atroz, será por culpa de Gakupo, le tengo que echar la culpa de que me vaya tan mal...

-¡Ah! ¡Luka! Te he estado buscando como ayer no viniste a la cena... Bueno a lo que iba, ya tengo 3 posibles ideas para nuestra canción-dijo Gakupo desde que me vio.

¡¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan rápido consiguiendo ideas?

Le miré con cara de asco.

-Luka, no me importa que me ignores y te hayas enfadado porque te haya engañado solo para que firmaras el contrato-dijo con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

¡Le odio! Ya me cansé de él y su estúpida cara y su voz de gato afónico y su olor a berenjenas.

Pasé de él y me fui a mi cuarto, encerrándome dentro y maldiciéndole. Pero aún así me tocaba las narices.

-¿Luka? No me ignores tenemos que trabajar, no seas una niña malcriada-dijo él tocando mi puerta.

Cogí un papel y empecé a escribir: Déjame en paz estúpido.

Después lo pasé por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Qué te deje en paz? Luka no seas infantil... Anda sal de una vez-dijo devolviéndome el papel.

Escribí: No me da la gana salir, muérete.

-Luka... Por favor, sal. Estás causando problemas-dijo Gakupo devolviéndome el papel de nuevo.

-"Es culpa tuya por engañarme, idiota"-volví a escribir.

-¿Me vas a insultar cada vez? Por favor, sal, ni siquiera has desayunado, tienes que estar muerta de hambre-dijo.

-"¿Y qué? Es culpa tuya, ya me aguantaré"-escribí.

-¡Luka! Sal de una vez ¡Por favor por favor por favor!-empezó a exclamar.

-Gakupo ¿qué es ese alboroto?-dijo la voz de Meiko.

-¡Luka se va a morir de hambre, no quiere salir por mi culpa!-exclamó Gakupo.

-¿Os lleváis mal?-le preguntó Meiko.

Oh no...

-A ella le caigo mal porque soy un idiota insensible-dijo poniéndose melodramático.

-Luka, abre la puerta, por favor-dijo Meiko.

A ella no me puedo negar, me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta.

-Bien...-murmuró Meiko antes de empujar a Gakupo hacia mi cuarto.

Gakupo chocó contra mí haciéndome retroceder pero caímos al suelo, cuando miré a Meiko era demasiado tarde, tenía el pomo de la puerta en su mano.

-Hasta que no os llevéis bien no os dejare salir, ¡reflexionad!-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Meiko! Por favor, no lo hagas-dije levantándome del suelo y agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

Pero se oyó el ruido de una llave cerrando la puerta.

-Luka, hazme el favor de reflexionar con Gakupo, porque si no, tendrás que convivir con él en ese cuarto y no te podrás bañar ni comer nada, bueno, comer si comerás pero solo cuando me la gana, eah, adiós-dijo antes de irse.

Me quedé un rato apoyada a la puerta y al final le miré a él.

-No te servirá de nada enfadarte conmigo-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Te odio... Te odio... Te odio... Te odio... ¡Estúpido imbécil!-comencé a gritar.

-¿Por qué me odias?-me preguntó.

-Porque... porque... ¡Eres horrible, tienes una voz espantosa y para colmo todo el mundo te aprecia! ¡No sé como te convertiste en cantante pero por el mero hecho de estar delante de mí te odio como a nadie en el mundo!-exclamé a punto de llorar.

Él se quedó callado.

-¡Desde que tú llegaste no has dejado de causarme problemas y me deprimo más que nunca! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa!-le grité mientras cogía mi muñeco del pulpo y me acurrucaba.

-¡Si te deprimes es porque eres una amargada! ¡Y yo no tengo una voz horrible, si no, no sería cantante!-me contestó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte!-dije llevándome las manos a los oídos.

-¡Luka lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que yo tenga éxito! ¡Si te deprimes tanto tómate antidepresivos pero no me amargues a mi la vida!-Gakupo, mientras decía eso se puso enfrente de mí y me agarró de las muñecas.

-¡Yo no voy a estar celosa de un imbécil como tú! ¡Y suéltame!-dije intentando zafarme de él.

-¡No te voy a soltar porque no me da la gana! ¡Me haces la vida imposible y lo único que yo quería era caer bien a mis compañeros!-me gritó.

-¡Pues a todo el mundo no le puedes caer bien! ¡A mi me caes tan mal que me das asco! ¡Me dices como debo cantar y para colmo no eres ni conciente de los problemas que tengo!-le volví a gritar.

-¿Qué problemas? ¿Los que tenías con aquel chico llamado Zimi? ¡No me hagas reír!-dijo burlándose.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, no sabes nada de lo que he tenido que sufrir! ¡No sabes lo que es ser discriminada por no poderme expresar, no he tenido ni una sola amiga en mi vida hasta que conocí a Miku porque las chicas tenían celos de mí, cuando Zimi me dejo caí en una depresión, porque la única persona más importante para mí me había dejado! ¡No puedes comprender nada!-dije antes de propinarle una patada en el estómago para soltarme.

-Ay... ¡Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí! ¡¿Y te permites el lujo de infravalorarme y criticarme?-y vuelve a la carga.

-¡Que te calles! ¡Me pones enferma con solo ver tu cara!-le respondí.

-¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es tener que ver como matan a tus padres delante de tus narices y tener unos padres adoptivos que ni siquiera te querían? ¡No lo sabes!-eso no me lo esperaba.

Pero aún así mi orgullo me superaba.

-¡¿Y tú sabes lo que es estar enamorada más de una vez y que te utilicen, humillen y te engañen? ¡Yo tampoco tuve padres! He sido desde siempre huérfana y no quiero que sientan lástima por mí-dije para rematar.

Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras que yo lloraba y él respiraba exhausto.

-¡A lo mejor sí!-respondió.

-¡No creo que te puedas enamorar de alguien!-le espeté.

-¡Claro que sí me puedo enamorar, pero esa persona me odia y yo intento hacer las paces con ella pero no quiere ni verme en pintura!-

Se fue al lado de mi escritorio pero aún así me seguía gritando.

-¡Es normal que nadie te quiera ver en pintura!-le dije.

-¡Pues duele mucho! ¡La veo todos los días y me duele mucho que sienta eso por mí y yo no le he hecho nada!-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Sabía como se siente al ser así.

-¡Y duele aún más estar hablando ahora con la chica que te gusta!-remató antes de sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas.

¿Ahora? ¿Con la chica que te gusta?


	4. Hoja Roja

Lo siento, me gusta complicar las cosas... y el chico que aparece es el mismo que aparece en Aka Hitoha. Por cierto, cuando Luka se reencuentra con Hitoru después del: ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? Comienza a narrar Gakupo.

4.- Hoja Roja

¿Qué yo le gustaba a Gakupo? Pero si le he tratado fatal... ¿Cómo puede alguien que odio enamorarse de mí? Estoy demasiado confusa.

Desde ese momento le odie más de lo que ya le odiaba ¿por qué demonios yo? ¿No puede ser la dulzura de Miku o la belleza de Rin? ¡No! ¡Tengo que ser yo!

Me volví a acurrucar en mi cama y abracé mi pulpo rosa.

Así pasó el tiempo durante dos días, días que se me hacían interminables porque no sabía nada de nada, ni cuando amanecía ni cuando anochecía, Miku y Haku venían de vez en cuando para saber que tal estábamos y la que se ocupaba de la comida era Meiko. Yo ni siquiera respondía, Gakupo era el que siempre decía: Estamos bien...

Con la voz más desanimada posible, ¿qué quería que hiciera al respecto? A mí no me ha pedido nada y aunque me lo hubiera dicho algo le habría dicho que no.

-Luka... Ammmm... Respecto a lo del otro día, yo...-empezó a murmurar Gakupo.

Ni siquiera le miré.

-Quería caerte al menos bien... pero no lo he conseguido siquiera... Lo siento muchísimo... todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa-se lamentaba como un niño.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? Yo te voy a seguir odiando-le respondí fríamente.

-Podríamos empezar de cero...-propuso él.

-¿Qué?-dije confusa mientras guardaba todas mis canciones en una carpeta.

-Quiero decir... volver al principio, como si fuéramos completos desconocidos y empezar de cero-parecía estar animado hasta incluso se levantó.

No parecía mala idea pero ¿funcionaría?

-De acuerdo... total ¿Qué más puedo perder?-aparte de tiempo y más estómago vacío.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Gakupo Kamui-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Estúpido, esa es la palabra perfecta para esta idea. Como si solucionara algo, pero bueno, llevo 2 días de brazos cruzados y ni siquiera me he podido duchar.

-Me llamo Luka Megurine, encantada-dije del mismo modo.

-¡Ah! Luka, me he mudado a la habitación de al lado y a partir de hoy voy a vivir con todos ustedes, me encanta tu voz y espero hacer duetos contigo-me dijo de lo más sonriente.

-Qué mentira es esa...-murmuré.

-Luka... haz un esfuerzo...-murmuró él.

-Igualmente... ¿contento? ¡Pero que demonios digo! ¡Las cosas no se olvidan tan fácilmente!-exclamé.

Él suspiró de mala gana y se puso de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones las... 2...3...4 veces que he caído tan bajo?-intento cogerme las manos pero yo las aparté.

-Primero... sacarme de aquí, necesito comer y una ducha-dije.

-¿Salir de aquí? ¡Está hecho, sólo sígueme la corriente!-dijo.

Se puso en pie y tocó varias veces la puerta.

-Meiko, están tocando la puerta en el cuarto de Luka-dijo la voz de Neru.

-¿Queréis algo?-preguntó Meiko.

-Ya hemos hecho las paces, estamos muy arrepentidos-dijo Gakupo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Meiko.

-Si, por favor, déjanos salir-dijo Gakupo.

-Una oportunidad os doy, si veo que no os lleváis bien os volveré a encerrar-dijo Meiko mientras hacía ruido con las llaves.

Finalmente Meiko abrió la puerta y nos estuvo dando la charlita de tener que llevarse bien, una charla de dos horas.

Menos mal que me dejo ducharme y comer lo que se me antojara.

-Necesitaba de los Pockys, esto es la gloria-dije mientras me metía un palito en la boca.

-¿Luka? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó Gakupo.

Todo iba bien... hasta que llegó él, en una situación normal, con una chica normal, le tendría que tratar mejor o algo así. Pero yo no soy una chica normal ni estoy en una situación normal, soy una chica de pelo rosa natural que canta, en una situación en que odio al chico que está enamorado de mí. Qué rollo ¿no?

-¿Crees que te he perdonado?-le pregunté.

-P-Pues no del todo... –no era tan idiota como yo pensaba.

Me metí otro palito en la boca.

-No te he perdonado... si crees que porque te me hayas declarado de una forma bastante rara voy ha ser más amable contigo estás muy equivocado-dije sin mirarle.

Poco a poco iba anocheciendo y de un momento a otro, las farolas comenzarían a iluminar la calle, últimamente los días son más cálidos aunque las noches refrescaban, así daba gusto salir a la calle con ropa de verano.

-¿Luciérnagas?-dijo de repente Gakupo.

Aún es muy temprano para que aparezcan luciérnagas y menos en primavera.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Gakupo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome escaleras abajo.

Como pille un resfriado le voy a dar de hostias hasta que se le rompan cada uno de los huesos, aparte ¿por qué tanta prisa por ir a ver a un par de luciérnagas?

Para colmo por poco me caigo por las escaleras.

-¡Gakupo! ¡Sé caminar sola, déjame en paz!-exclamé enfadada.

-Primero me escuchas...-murmuró mientras corría delante de mí.

¿Qué escuchara que? Este chico me está volviendo loca, realmente es problemático y pesado.

Me llevó por toda la calle, ignorando los coches que nos pitaron más de una vez, la gente nos miraba como si hubiéramos caído del cielo, lo mejor de que un dibujo te represente a ti es que la gente piensa que vas disfrazada de esa gente y así nadie te molesta por ser Luka Megurine. Solo unos pocos saben que nosotros somos los verdaderos Vocaloid y no unos que se disfrazan.

-¡Yaaaaaay!-exclamó Gakupo al ver tantas luciérnagas al lado del lago del parque.

Me recuerda una época mala de mi vida.

-Me voy-le dije a Gakupo mientras me daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera, Luka! ¡Quería aclarar una cosa!-exclamó Gakupo.

-Pues dilo rápido, no soporto las luciérnagas-dije apartando con la mano una de ellas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

-A ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones-le respondí.

-Luka... no empecemos si no quieres que Meiko nos encierre de nuevo-me susurró mientras señalaba a Meiko que venía junto con Kaito de hacer la compra.

¡Me pone enferma!

- Las odio porque me recuerdan algo que fue muy malo para mí-le respondí para que me dejara en paz.

Miró a un lado y luego bajó la mirada.

-¿Otro...de tus novios?-preguntó entrecortado.

Asentí con un ruido que me salió de la garganta.

-No quiero ofenderte... y es solo curiosidad... ¿pero cuántos te han dejado o te han humillado o te han engañado?-volvió a preguntar de la misma forma.

-Uno me engañó y humilló, dos me dejaron...-le contesté con mi obvio tono de tristeza.

-Qué imbéciles... anda que dejar a una chica como tú-murmuró repentinamente.

Me sorprendí y me quedé mirándole como una tonta, él se quedó con su cara de idiota y se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse el sonrojo.

Por una vez me agradó Gakupo, aunque fuese un piropo.

No sabía si ignorarle o sonrojarme, miró al cielo e inspiró profundamente varias veces.

-Luka-dijo al final mientras me cogía por los hombros.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado de repente?-le pregunté.

-Luka, por favor, escúchame hasta el final...-se puso demasiado serio ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Asentí apenas.

-Cuando Kaito y Miku me propusieron unirme a Vocaloid al principio me pareció que sería divertido, lancé al mercado mi primer tema para darme a conocer no pretendía quitarte el primer puesto de los éxitos del momento. Pero cuando llegué a la base todas las chicas me parecían muy monas pero cuando tú te asomaste por aquella esquina del salón, con tu fantástico pelo rosa me pareciste el ser más hermoso...-comenzó a decirme.

N-No puede ser...

-Cuando te empecé a conocer pensaba que eras una chica guapa con la voz aguda y pregunté por ti a Kaito a Len y a Miku, no quise invadir tu cuarto propiamente y siento si mi primera impresión fuera la de un pervertido. Al ver el álbum de fotos quise saber más sobre ti y siento muchísimo que halla cogido eso sin permiso, me dí cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de tema urgentemente y saqué lo del vídeo, fue la primera vez que veía una canción tuya y me quedé tan embaucado por tu voz que casi lloré y no fue mi intención decirte como cantar...-

Él no debería...

-Al preguntarte por Zimi y ver tu reacción supe que no tendría que meterme, pero después cuando me ignorabas por las estupideces que decía o hacía... no lo pude soportar y necesité por todos los medios que me perdonaras al menos para volver a oírte y encontrarte con él en el centro comercial no fue bueno porque tienes miles de heridas abiertas, antes te pregunté cuantos novios has tenido solamente para saber si yo podía curarlas... y la forma en la que te dije todo aquello en tu habitación no fue la adecuada pero ahora estoy decidido... Luka, yo te...-

-¿Hi...to...ru?-pronuncié ignorando a Gakupo.

-¿Luka?-preguntó mi nombre aquel chico que miraba.

N-No puede ser que él esté aquí, él no debería estar aquí. Hitoru se fue y me prometió que hablaríamos en cuanto regresara pero de eso ya paso demasiado tiempo... Es imposible que se acuerde... ¿Regreso... por mí?

-¿Luka Megurine?-volvió a preguntarme.

-¿Hitoru Sakurawa?-dije mientras me quitaba a Gakupo de encima.

-D-Dios mío...-murmuró él antes de abrazarme.

-Hitoru ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad?-le preguntaba entre lágrimas.

Ese tal Hitoru mantenía los brazos en la cintura de Luka y ella los mantenía en el cuello. Era una imagen llena de dulzura, demasiado perfecta, pero a la vez tan odiosa para mí, porque no soy yo el que está enfrente de Luka.

-Oíd chicos, os presento a Hitoru Sakurawa es un amigo de mi infancia de cuando estaba en Hokkaido-Luka presentaba al recién llegado como si fuera una eminencia.

Un chico moreno que iba con una gorra negra y ropa del mismo color.

-¿Este es el chico que fue a hacer algo de un militar?-preguntó Rin.

-Fui a una base militar para hacer una preparación, una misión en China necesitaba cabos y toda la generación masculina de mi familia ha pasado por eso así que a mi me necesitaban urgentemente y no podía negarme...-le aclaró Hitoru a Rin.

-¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí?-le preguntó Meiko.

-Pues, le prometí a Luka que cuando regresara teníamos que hablar de algo importante, pero al volver a casa me enteré que la mujer que la había adoptado murió y Luka volvió al orfanato, cuando fui allí me dijeron que fue adoptada y me dieron direcciones malas ¿sabíais que hay más de 1000 personas que se apellidan Yokohima?-él lo explicaba con mucho entusiasmo mientras le agarraba la mano a ella.

Me estaba poniendo enfermo con sus miraditas y sus tocamientos, si son felices no tienen que ir restregándoselo a la gente que no tiene a nadie como yo.

-Bueno, ustedes podéis ir a la azotea y así charláis de la vida y eso ¿vale?-les propuso Miku.

Ellos se fueron cogidos de la mano, como si alguno se fuera a escapar, hasta que no sonó la puerta de la azotea, Miku no dejó de mirar el pasillo.

-¿Qué os parece?-nos preguntó.

-Miente-dijo Neru secamente, como siempre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Neru-dijo Kaito, la primera vez que le veo tan serio.

-A mi me parece que dice la verdad...-dijo Haku.

-Perdonad... ¿De quién habláis?-les pregunté confundido.

-Del recién llegado, Gakupín-dijo Rin.

-¿Por qué?-les volví a preguntar.

-Gakupo, Luka no suele contar mucho su vida pero cuando está triste y no tiene alguna excusa nos lo cuenta, entre los desgraciados que la hicieron sufrir estaba Hitoru y no es que no nos fiemos de él, es solo que uno de sus ex... Vino una vez solamente para volver a ligársela, lo hizo solo por el dinero que ella ganaba y Luka sufrió al darse cuenta de eso... Ella es nuestra amiga y no quiero que nadie más la lastime-me explicó Miku.

-Pero... ¿en que modo la hizo sufrir?-no me gustaba preguntar tanto.

-La dejó esperando... como una tonta... no le mandó ni siquiera una carta ¿qué tipo de persona que supuestamente te quiere se va a la guerra y no da señales de vida durante todos estos años?-preguntó Rin.

-Concuerdo con Rin, ese chico tiene cara de bueno pero miente-dijo Len sin apartar la vista de las manos.

-Espero que Luka se de cuenta o si no le daremos una paliza al tío-dijo Meiko apretando los puños.

No quise seguir viéndolos después de cenar, me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a pegarle a la almohada para desahogarme.

Solo me faltaba una palabra... una palabra, solo una y vino ese imbécil. Hasta creo que Luka no me hizo caso en toda mi charla.

No puedo seguir de esta manera, enamorarse es más difícil de lo que pensaba...

Cogí mi iPod y le dí a la opción de aleatorio, quiero demasiado a Luka ¿podría sobrevivir con solo escuchar sus canciones? ¿Aunque escuchara una inspirada en una relación con otro chico?

Ahí viene... una de sus baladas que tanto me gustaban.

-"_Vamos a hablar en algún momento, era la alegría que venía a mí. No sabía de ese amor débil..."_-

-¿¡No me digas que Hoja Roja es la canción inspirada en ese tío!-exclamé poniendo otra canción de ella.


	5. Heridas abiertas

Me encantan vuestros comentarios *¬* De verdad, cuando miro en el msn los mensajes que me mandais me da por morder un pañuelo y tirar de él Gracias por leer~ Narra el odioso Gakupo (LE ODIOOOOOOO) Las cosas que dice Gakupo de Luka casi al final es en realidad lo que me gusta a mí de ella... Soy una chica enamorada de Luka ¿¡Qué quereis que haga si me gusta y no soy lesbiana!

5.-Heridas abiertas.

-Quiero que sepáis que a partir de mañana me voy a vivir con Hitoru ¿te parece bien Meiko?-había dicho Luka.

-Claro, vete con tu novio, mientras no faltes al trabajo todo está bien-le contestó Meiko.

Esa noticia nos cogió por sorpresa a todos y desde esa conversación ya han pasado 3 horribles semanas, hechaba de menos su voz, sus insultos, su preciosa cara, su pelo rosa inconfundible. Todo. Algunas veces entraba a su cuarto cuando no había nadie en casa y todo seguía igual, excepto por sus cosas, las pocas que tenía... El peluche del pulpo, su ropa, el teclado y sus canciones. Lo único que dejó fue el álbum de fotos, me pasaba toda las noches mirando sus fotos, pero no podía hacer nada para que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Pero mañana la veré porque le toca grabar: "Cuando quiero dormir". Será la primera vez que vea a Luka cantar en directo ¡qué ilusión! ¡Seguro que pone toda la voz en la canción! Aparte nos prometió que vendría de vez en cuando para saludarnos, aunque lo decía expresamente para los demás, yo no contaba.

Casi no pude dormir esa noche, al día siguiente estaba tan nervioso por la llegada de Luka que estaba pendiente de la puerta.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Gakupo pareces un perro que espera a su dueña!-exclamó Kaito.

-¡¿Eh? ¡N-No sé de que hablas!-exclamé nervioso.

-Venga, Gakupo, ya lo sabemos todos. A ti te gusta Luka desde el primer día-dijo Meiko mientras agarraba una lata de cerveza.

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!-les repliqué.

-O puede que sí-murmuró Miku.

-Por supuesto que sí, en el iPod de Gakupo hay miles de canciones de Luka, aparte de las fotos que hace ella para las revistas de música y los dibujos que hacen los fans-exclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

-¡¿Estuvisteis en mi cuarto?-espeté enfadado.

-¡Mira como te sonrojas!-exclamaron de nuevo.

Meiko se apoyó en mi hombro y Kaito en el otro.

-Lo que tienes que hacer Gakupo, es ser más directo con Luka-dijo Kaito.

-Si ya lo soy...-murmuré apenado.

-¿Te has declarado?-me preguntó Meiko.

-Si... dos veces...-murmuré aún más apenado.

-¡Joder! ¡Lo tuyo es un gran problema!-exclamó Meiko.

-Pero... en la segunda me interrumpió ese Hitoru... sólo me faltaba una palabra... hasta creo que Luka ni me hizo caso-murmuré.

-¿Y la primera?-me preguntó Miku.

-Lo dije de un modo... poco apropiado...-murmuré agachando la cabeza.

-¿Con "poco apropiado" te refieres, por ejemplo: Sé mía o hagámosno uno?-me preguntó Meiko.

-¡Meiko! ¡No hables de esa forma!-espetó Miku.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Se lo dije gritando...-le contesté.

-Gakupo, es una forma ¡MUY! directa-exclamó Kaito mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

-¿No me digas?-le pregunté con un obvio tono de sarcasmo.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta, esa tenía que ser Luka, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, los gemelos saltaron encima de mí, tirándome al suelo y aplastándome a su paso.

Ellos abrieron la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba mi adorada Luka. Ellos la abrazaron mientras gritaban su nombre.

-¿A qué viene este alboroto?-les preguntó Luka con su preciosa voz.

-¡Luka Luka Luka!-gritaban los gemelos mientras se aferraban a ella.

-Bienvenida Luka, estabamos esperando tu llegada-dijo Miku.

-¿He tardado mucho?-le preguntó Luka a Miku.

-¡No! Llegas a la hora perfecta, venga pasa-dijo Kaito.

-Me alegra volver a veros-dijo ella poniéndo una sonrisa con un toque melancólico.

Me levanté a duras penas porque los pisoteos de Rin y Len me habían dejado K.O. Luka paso de largo, pero no me importo que me no me saludara o mirara. Observaba desde el suelo su belleza sin igual, era sorprendente que tuviera un pelo tan brillan... ¿moretón? Me llamó la atención una marca morada, casi negra que tenía por detrás del cuello... A lo mejor el odioso de Hitoru se pasó besándola en el cuello o quizás fuera un moretón de esos, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Luka al tocarle el moretón.

Se giró para verme y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-L-Lo siento-tartamudeé.

¿Cómo se habrá hecho ese moretón? A lo mejor le calló algo en la espalda... será mejor que no me preocupe mucho que si no, ella me echará del estudio.

-¿Quieres grabar o nos cuentas de tu nueva vida?-le preguntó Rin.

-Prefiero grabar antes que nada, así ya estoy tranquila-dijo Luka.

La sala del estudio, como cualquier sala, tenía el cuarto aislado en donde se suele grabar y los múltiples botones que tienen infinidad de usos detrás del cristal.

En realidad, la sale era pequeña, pero tenía suficiente espacio para Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, que era el que se ocupaba de los botones y Haku.

Me apoyé a la pared, detrás de Kaito y delante de Luka. Ella siempre vestía demasiado bien, una camiseta a rayas negras y rosas y el pantalón negro con piedrecitas rosas que hacían juego con su pelo. Kaito agarró el micrófono.

-Luka, cuando quieras-le avisó después de toquetear los botones.

Ella se puso los cascos y se colocó delante del micrófono, después asintió y cerró los ojos. Entonces empezó la música, eran dos pianos y un contrabajo, luego se repitió 4 veces y sonó un disparo que hizo que la música sonara natural, parecía jazz aunque yo de esta música no sabía nada. Sonó un saxofón y Luka empezó a balancearse antes de coger el micro.

-Mi mente está confundida, el vino frecuentemente tiene agua. La sonrisa que ví la primera vez, la sonrisa que vi la última vez. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es una tontería. Terriblemente a ti, he decidido traicionarte, pero... Cuando quiero dormir ¡No puedo dormir! Prepararé esto ¡Lo autorizaré! Que regrese al internet, aquella chica tan triste-cantaba Luka mientras se balanceaba.

Ella parecía estar muy contenta mientras cantaba, es como si su mente se relajara y las palabras salieran solas con el tono adecuado, en las notas agudas no se le quebraba la voz como habitualmente pasa, mantenía el tono de una manera increíble mientras que en las notas graves sabía ponerlas en su sitio, al parecer, tenía un don natural. Llevó las manos al micrófono y en sus muñecas habían como unas marcas de agarre forzado, cuando alguien forcejea se le crean esas marcas... y también podía apreciar las marcas de manos en su cuello.

Esto ya era realmente serio, a lo mejor tuvo un incidente con algún ratero o algo así, será mejor que le pregunte después no quiero escandalizar a Miku y a Meiko.

-Ese pecado que no desaparece y el paisaje que se asocia a él ¡Al menos en el corazón de las personas hay amor! Eso es muy lindo ¿no es así? Y es cálido-Luka terminó de cantar y le tuve que aplaudir y con razón, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran esas marcas que tenía en los brazos y en el cuello.

-¿Qué tal ha estado?-preguntó ella al salir de la sala aislada.

-¡Has estado fantástica! ¡Mañana grabo: Adiós a los sueños!-exclamó Rin.

-¿De verdad? ¿No necesito repetir?-le preguntó Luka a Kaito.

-No, has estado tan fantástica que solo necesitamos una ronda-dijo Kaito.

-Como celebración por la fantástica actuación de Luka... hoy comemos sushi ¡Venga a pedirlos al salón!-dijo Meiko mientras zarandeaba a Haku.

-¡Yo lo quiero de atún!-exclamó Rin.

-¡Yo de calamar!-exclamó Len.

Era ahora o nunca, todo el mundo se fue al salón a pedirlos por teléfono, Luka que tardó en recoger las cosas era la última aparte de míq ue había en la sala.

-Luka...-dije agarrandola del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó zafándose de mí.

-Esas marcas que tienes... ¿quién te las hizo?-le pregunté preocupado.

-¿Qué marcas?-se estaba haciendo la tonta mientras escondía sus brazos por detrás de ella.

Le agarré una mano, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no hubiera resistencia, se lo puse delante de la cara y le señalé las marcas.

-Esas y las que tienes en el cuello, no te hagas la tonta conmigo-le dije enfadado.

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo intentando que la soltara.

-¿Qué pensarían Meiko o Miku si te ven las marcas?-le pregunté.

Se quedó mirándome con cara de asombro, bajó la mirada y relajó la mano.

-Es... cosa...de Hitoru ¡Pero ni una sola palabra a Miku o Meiko o a cualquier otro!-me dijo finalmente.

-¿Hitoru? ¿Por qué?-le pregunté soltándole la mano.

-Él es... muy irritable... y las misiones del ejército le han dado un gran cambio a su personalidad...-murmuró.

-¿Tú se lo permites?-le volví a preguntar.

-Por supuesto que no... pero...-volvía a murmurar avergonzada.

-¿Pero...?-comencé de nuevo la frase que dejó sin terminar.

-No quiero que se enfade más de lo que ya se irrita y bueno... dejo que me pe...-se excusó.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡A ese desgraciado no le tienes que permitir nada de lo que te haga!-exclamé después de cerrar la puerta del estudio.

-¡No le llames desgraciado! Ni siquiera le conoces-me replicó.

-¿Que no le conozco? ¿Para que le quiero conocer si te hace esto?-le pregunté con ironía.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?-exclamó.

-Dejarle y volver aquí, él no vendrá a pegarte porque ya estamos Kaito y yo-le dije.

-No puedo hacer lo que me dices-murmuró.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-¡Porque le quiero!-exclamó casi a punto de llorar.

Me quedé mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella se llevó las manos a la cara e intento que las lágrimas no empezaran a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Para esto lo quieres? ¿Para que te haga daño?-le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo entiendes...-murmuró.

-Claro que lo entiendo...-le contesté.

Me miró esperando mi explicación.

-Yo quiero a una persona, pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo, me hace daño cuando me ignora, me mira mal, me dice que me odia o simplemente cuando me insulta, por muy leve que sea el acto me hiere... y aún la sigo queriendo porque ella es fantástica-mi cara se reflejaba en sus ojos y tenía una expresión bastante melancólica.

-Gakupo yo...-dijo ella a la vez que me agarraba de la chaqueta.

Y ahí explotaron mis sentimientos.

La agarré del otro brazo y la acerqué hacia mí con rapidez, primero la abracé deslizando mi mano hasta su cintura y la otra mano debajo de su barbilla aguantandola a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Te quiero, Luka-le susurré despacio.

Se me quedó mirando anonanada como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y no pude aguantarme, acerqué su boca a la mía, ladeé un poco la cabeza, cerré los ojos y le besé, mi primer beso con la chica que me gustaba, lo único que le podía pedir a Dios en ese momento era que Luka me correspondiera. Sentí las lágrimas de ella deslizándose por mi mano izquierda, su mano derecha que era la que estaba sujeta a mi ropa se aferró aún más y la otra estaba sujetando mi brazo que tenía en su cintura. No sabría como describir ese beso y yo estaba algo tenso, pero en el momento que Luka me lo devolvió moviendo los labios me dejé llevar, los movimientos de Luka eran lentos y transmitían muchísima dulzura, si las cosas supieran así, el mundo sería perfecto.

No quise separarme pero lo tuve que hacer, quedandome a pocos centímetros de ella. Luka parecía estar un poco embobada y frunció el ceño, me miró y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se apartó un poco de mí y se fue corriendo por la puerta del estudio.

Yo le seguí y ella se encontraba en el salón con los demás, si estuviera contandoles lo que acababa de ocurrir estaría cuchicheando en un rincón, en vez de eso se limitó a hablar sobre de que sushi iba a comer, no volvimos a hablar en toda la tarde ni siquiera me miró, supongo que sentiría vergüenza.

-Ya es hora de que me marche...-dijo Luka mirando el reloj.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¡Por favor, Luka, quédate con nosotros esta noche!-les pidió los gemelos.

-Lo siento, no puedo-dijo ella avergonzada.

-¡Jooooo!-se quejaron.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Haku.

-No pasa nada, solamente tengo que coger un taxi-dijo Luka.

-¿Te llamamos uno?-les preguntó los gemelos.

-Que os digo que no, me tengo que ir ya-les dijo mientras les abrazaba.

-Ahhh... Luka, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, pero tienes que venir dentro de dos semanas o una, depende del tiempo que nos tome en grabar-dijo Miku.

-De acuerdo, me pasaré la semana que viene o la otra-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Adiós Luka! ¡Ten cuidado!-exclamaron los gemelos, Haku y Miku.

Una vez que ella cerró la puerta, los chicas se fueron a tomar un baño tordas juntas, Kaito salió a tomarse un helado con Len a escondidas y yo me quedé solo en casa. No puedo dejar a Luka en manos de ese idiota mal parido... Lo primero que hice fue ir en su busca.

Ya que Kaito y Len salieron por la puerta de atrás yo aprovecharía para ir por la de delante, solo habían pasado 5 minutos y esta era una oportunidad para liberarla de ese chico.

La divisé bastante pronto, caminaba sola por la calle y fui directo a ella.

-¡Luka!-exclamé para llamar su atención.

Ella se giró al oír su nombre y al verme a mí siguió de largo, empecé a correr para alcanzarla.

-Luka...-la llamé de nuevo un poco asfixiado.

Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

-Respecto a lo de antes...-empecé a murmurar.

-Gakupo, no somos nada... no ha habido nada entre nosotros y no va haber nada nunca ¿vale?-me dijo secamente.

-¿P-Por qué? Pero si nos hemos besado...-me excusé.

-Por un beso no se puede ser nada...-murmuró.

-Pero si tú me lo devolviste, es decir, que te gusto... ¿no? O me aceptas... o me correspondes...-murmuré un poco confuso.

-¿Era tu primer beso?-me preguntó.

-¿E-Eh? ¡T-Tanto se n-notaba!-tartamudeé.

-Si... no sabes diferenciar entre devolver y que te muevas tú solo-dijo ella.

-¿C-Cómo?-pregunté.

-Yo no me moví ni un ápice, eres tú el que se movió todo el rato... pero no quiero hablar del tema...-murmuró.

-¡E-Es decir, que tu no me devolviste el beso!-exclamé.

-No-me contestó secamente.

La agarré de los hombros pero enseguida se zafó de mí.

-No...no me toques...-murmuró.

-¿Te toqué en los moretones? Lo...-ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase.

-Por favor, no me vuelvas a hablar... no me toques...no te voy a corresponder los sentimientos y siento mucho si te he hecho daño-murmuró con un tono de melancolía.

Eso era como un tercer rechazo, uno definitivo.

-Pero Luka... -le dije alarmado.

-Gakupo, por favor... no sigas-dijo.

-Luka, los chicos que salían contigo no te merecían-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se paró y me quedé detrás de ella, ahora me daba cuenta de que la calle estaba vacía y estabamos en medio del parque.

-Seguro que tú les has dicho que sí a la primera porque tus sentimientos te cegaban y ahora sufres como una tonta por culpa de los tres chicos que no hicieron más que engañarte y humillarte, ¿ahora vas a seguir sufriendo por un tío que no te merece? Si yo estuviera en su lugar te trataría como una reina como si te fueras a romper, no me estoy comparando ni diciendote todo esto para que veas o pienses que lo digo por decirlo. Lo digo porque es lo que haría y verte sufriendo me mata-murmuré.

-Gakupo, el amor me abandonó hace mucho, esto es lo que me queda... sé que Hitoru me quiere pero de una manera extraña... y tengo miedo, no quiero dejarle para luego morirme sola, tengo miedo de enamorarme para volver a sufrir una y otra vez...-dijo mientras lloraba.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, déja a Hitoru y busca un hombre que te haga feliz, comprendo que hayas sufrido mucho por ese tema pero hay personas que te quieren y no les das una oportunidad y no me estoy justificando a mi mismo...-le dije con los ojos entumecidos.

-Un chico no se molestará en conocerme, solo tengo una voz bonita, un cabello raro, buen cuerpo , dinero y fama. Cosas tan superficiales y estúpidas que es lo primero que ven en una chica que ha sufrido mucho-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Eso no es verdad-le contesté.

-Entonces... dime ¿que ves en mí que tanto te gusto?-me preguntó.

-Luka, me gusta todo de tí, tus ojos azules, tu pelo rosa tan poco habitual, esa forma tan linda que tienes de reírte, me encanta las miradas que me hechas solamente para mí y esa voz tan extraña y a la vez tan preciosa que pones cuando me insultas o me hablas, adoro el olor del champú que te hechas en el pelo y adoro más que nada esa faceta tuya de amabilidad y compresión que usas con Rin y Len. Me encantan tus canciones y tu carácter trabajador, la sencillez con la que te vistes que haces que todo te quede genial... Son cosas inumerables que no puedo ni contarlas con las manos ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga si lo único que te puedo decir es que te quiero con todo mi ser? Yo ya no sé que hacer para que comprendas lo mucho que me gustas y ni siquiera me das una oportunidad...-dije antes de comenzar a llorar de la emoción.


	6. One more kiss

Narra Luka... Las canciones con ir a Youtube y escribirlas junto al nombre de Luka os salen, disfrutad~

6.-One more kiss

-Gakupo...-dije.

-¡Luka!-gritó alguien a mi espalda.

Miré de reojo y al ver a Hitoru acercándose a mí con paso ligero ya temí lo peor.

-Luka, te dije que no tardaras-me replicó jalándome de la mano.

Gakupo me agarró de la otra mano, aún con más fuerza y tiró de ella para ponerme detrás de él.

-Tendrías que tratarla mejor, desgraciado-dijo Gakupo.

-Luka, ¿no estarás poniéndome los cuernos con este tío, no?-me preguntó Hitoru.

Yo no quería saber estar ahí, en esa situación tan sensible, los hombres son todos iguales, se pelean por lo que quieren y cuando lo consiguen no tardan en ignorarlo.

-Por favor, parad ya...-les pedí.

-Vámonos a casa-dijo Hitoru.

-No, Luka no se va a ninguna parte-dijo Gakupo interponiéndose entre Hitoru y yo.

En ese momento, Hitoru se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una navaja suiza.

-Oye, verás, no quiero hacer daño a nadie pero si no te quitas te voy a partir la cara ¿vale?-le amenazó.

Gakupo me agarró de la mano y me llevó corriendo hasta la casa donde vivía antes, él nos perseguía y lo único que yo pensaba era en encerrarme como solía hacer en mi cuarto hasta que pasara lo malo, deseando que el mundo fuera a mejor, al entrar en casa, Kaito y Len estaba sentados en la barra de la cocina tomando un helado lo más rápido posible. Al vernos entrar sonrieron pero enseguida se les quito la sonrisa de sus caras al verme llorando y ver a Hitoru con una navaja.

-Luka, métete en el baño con las chicas, enseguida te saco-dijo Gakupo empujándome dentro.

-¿Luka? ¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó Haku cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndose en ella.

Ni siquiera le contesté, me limité a llorar y aporrear la puerta.

-¡Gakupo! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Vas a salir malparado! ¡Por favor! ¡Parad ya!-gritaba alarmada mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¡¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera?-exclamó Meiko a la vez que imitaba a Haku con lo de la toalla.

-¡Hitoru y Gakupo se están peleando! ¡Se van a matar y no quiero que nadie salga herido!-grité casi en un alarido.

-Tranquilízate Luka, Neru, llama a la policía-dijo Rin.

-Lo estoy haciendo... ¿Hola? Policía, dentro de mi casa está habiendo una pelea entre hombres... ¡Si yo pudiera pararla lo haría! ¡Usan navajas o pistolas! ¡Mire, para algo pago mis impuestos! ¡Haga su trabajo y venga! Meiko, dile al poli donde vivimos...-dijo Neru al teléfono.

-Luka ¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Miku.

Estaba en una esquina del baño, abrazándome las rodillas y llorando. Quería que todo esto fuera un mero sueño, odio a Gakupo, odio a Hitoru, les odio a todos... No hacen más que hacerme la vida imposible... Si al menos encontrara a un chico que me agradara como Len o Kaito... Uno que se pareciera a mí y pudiera contarle mis problemas sin que me dijera como tuviera que comportarme... Una persona que estuviera ahí todo el tiempo, que se comportara como un hermano, por el momento no necesito alguien que me quiera. Solo necesito consuelo.

La policía no tardo mucho en llegar, oía gritos pero no me importaba, les odiaba a todos excepto a Kaito y Len, Gakupo era algo que no tenía remedio, aunque me quisiera no hacía nada para que yo le quisiera, aunque... le haya devuelto aquel beso.

-¡Len! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó Rin tan pronto como Kaito abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Kaito? ¿Te han cortado o algo?-le preguntó Miku.

-Bien, ¿cómo empezó todo esto?-preguntó un policía.

-Agente, yo solo defendía a la chica que me gusta...-murmuró Gakupo.

-¿Una pelea por una chica?-preguntó de nuevo el policía.

-Agente, si usted viera lo que le hizo ese chico a Luka...-volvió a murmurar.

-¿Le pegaba?-dijo el policía.

-Si, tiene marcas en el cuello y en las manos-dijo Gakupo mientras entraba en el baño para buscarme.

Tenía ganas de matarle o descuartizarle, estaba cansada, me moría de sueño y lo que menos quería era estar con Gakupo.

-Por favor señorita ¿puede hacer el favor de enseñarme las marcas?-me preguntó el policía.

Me levanté y extendí las manos e hice hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Muy bien, tomaré nota, usted queda libre de cargos por agresión-le dijo el policía a Gakupo.

Salí del baño encontrándome de nuevo con Hitoru, que estaba siendo esposado por otro policía.

Me miró con cara de dolido.

-Te quería ¿sabes?-eso fue lo único que me dijo.

-Guarde silencio por favor, esta arrestado por agresión a una mujer y a un hombre, qué poca vergüenza-dijo el policía que le había esposado.

Una vez que se lo llevaron me encerré en mi cuarto con llave, no quería saber nada del mundo, entonces Gakupo me tocó la puerta, no quería oír ni sus preguntas ni sus suplicas, así que me tapé las orejas hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, al abrir la puerta tenía 2 maletas llenas de las cosas que me llevé al piso de Hitoru.

Cuando vi a Gakupo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, Miku me abrazaba cada dos por tres, ella sabía que era duro para mí, aunque eso hizo que me viniera la inspiración para otras canciones.

Mientras Rin y Len se preparaban para grabar "Adiós a los sueños" yo estaba en el salón escribiendo la letra de mis próximos temas, uno se llama "Cielo" y el otro lo quiero cantar en inglés, completamente en inglés, se llama "Forbidden Happiness" Era la única forma que tenía de desahogarme.

-Por cierto, me han llamado hoy para hacerle un favor a un chico que viene a prepararse como cantante, espero que le apoyéis en todo ¿vale?-nos dijo Meiko.

-¿Un chico? ¿Cómo es?-le preguntó Neru.

-No lo sé, ni sé como es ni sé como se llama-dijo Meiko.

-Le apoyaremos al máximo, por cierto Luka, ¿me cantas un trozo de tu canción?-dijo Miku que estaba a mi lado.

-Claro, pero de "Forbidden Happiness"... Ejem... _Time won`t be waiting for the day although it`s a wonderful night. Farewell leads to separate us although it`s a wonderful. Like a crevice Flashing trough the sky is filled with emotion. If I`m gonna be caught in the rain. I become like a clown. I hate to love you like this. So, I won`t love you again. There`s no way, you know? Let love be over. I hate to see you like this. But, I won`t look back. Faded memories, I leave my happiness no more...-_canté.

-¡Qué suerte tienes de que tú sabes inglés!-exclamó Miku.

-Es una canción algo deprimente pero si la cantas tú es preciosa-dijo Gakupo apareciendo por el pasillo.

Yo desvié la mirada y seguí escribiendo.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Gakupo que le pasó a tu pelo!-exclamó Miku.

-Ahhh... Ayer Hitoru me cortó un mechón así que cogí una tijera y me lo corté un poco, así no lo tengo tan largo ¡es mucho más cómodo!-exclamó Gakupo.

-En este momento degollarte es mi única idea en mente-musité por lo bajo.

Sonó la puerta de casa y Haku fue a abrir.

-¿Eres tú el que se está preparando?-preguntó Meiko al ver al chico nuevo.

Dejé de escribir solamente para verle.

Vestía con una camiseta de mangas cortas blancas, con un chaleco negro a juego con sus mitones y la boina que llevaba y unos pantalones marrones fuerte y botas militares a juego.

-Si... Me llamo Luki-dijo el nuevo mientras hacía un apretón de manos con Meiko.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Haku.

-Me llamo Luki-dijo presentándose de nuevo.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos dentro, se quitó la boina dejando a la vista un precioso cabello rosa natural y corto y echó una ojeada a la casa hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos mirándonos como tontos.

Sus ojos azules, su cabello rosa. Eran iguales a los míos, se llamaba Luki, un gran parecido a Luka.

-Ammm... ¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó.

-Luka... Luka Megurine-dije anonadada.

Se quedó asombrado por mi respuesta.

-Os parecéis bastante...-murmuró Miku.

-Bastante no... Son iguales...-murmuró Haku.

-¿Sois hermanos o algo así?-nos preguntó Meiko.

-Que yo sepa, soy huérfano y sin ninguna hermana...-dijo Luki.

-Yo... también soy huérfana... y no tengo hermanos, según me han dicho-dije.

-Lo más raro es que nos apellidamos igual... y que tengamos el pelo y los ojos iguales parece aclarar las cosas...-dijo Luki acercándose a mí.

-¿C-Cómo se llamaba tu madre?-le pregunté.

-Mizuki...-dijo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, no podía ser una coincidencia de que nos apellidáramos igual, tuviéramos la misma clase de pelo, los mismos ojos y que nuestra madre se llamara Mizuki.

-V-Voy a llamar a tu orfanato Luka...-dijo Neru buscando el nombre en las páginas amarillas.

Me temblaba por completo el cuerpo, no sabía como reaccionar, enterarte de un momento a otro de que tienes un hermano es... bueno... ¿Acojonante?

-Hola, ¿en ese orfanato ha habido una niña llamada Luka Megurine? Una niña de pelo rosa y ojos azules... De acuerdo... espero...-decía Neru.

Luki y yo nos sentamos en el sofá sin saber como reaccionar, Gakupo nos miraba con cara de "no me entero de nada".

-Si... Quería saber quien o como dieron en adopción a Luka y si había un niño a su lado o algo... Jum... Si... ¿Qué? ¡No me diga!-dijo Neru antes de colgar.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté.

-Al parecer, una mujer fue al orfanato y tenía dos niños de un año cada uno... en el orfanato donde dejó a Luka no habían plazas para el otro, así que la mujer fue al orfanato más cercano que se encontraba en otro pueblo... creo... En conclusión, sois hermanos... creo...-dijo secamente Neru.

Nos miramos mutuamente, no sabía si reír o llorar o qué. ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer si me entero a estas alturas de la vida que tengo un hermano después de 19 años pensando en que no tengo familia?

-¡Esto es genial!-exclamó Miku.

-N-No sé como reaccionar...-dijo Luki.

-¡La grabación ha sido un éxito!-exclamaron Rin y Len apareciendo por el pasillo.

Al vernos a Luki y a mí, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Bueno, el siguiente tema es de Len y Gakup...-comenzó a decir Kaito antes de vernos.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer en un momento así?-pregunté avergonzada.

-Eso me lo pregunto yo... es que... han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo que todo me da vueltas, todo ha pasado muy rápido...-dijo Luki igual de avergonzado.

Haku fue a explicarles a Kaito y a los gemelos lo que ocurría.

-Yo, si estuviera en vuestro lugar, trataría de conocer al otro mejor... digo yo... son 19 años que estuvisteis viviendo sin saber nada del otro-dijo Miku.

-Ahora que lo dices me ha entrado curiosidad-dije.

-A-A mí también...-dijo avergonzado Luki.

No sé porqué de repente me sentí tan contenta pero le cogí de las manos, Luki me miró, se sonrojó y me miró las manos.

-¿Y estas marcas?-me preguntó.

-Un imbécil que supuestamente la quería le hizo eso-dijo Gakupo sin interés.

-¡Gakupo! ¡Eres odioso! ¡No hables más de la cuenta!-espeté.

-Entonces, tú lo has pasado mal ¿no?-me preguntó Luki.

-Si... supongo-dije avergonzada.

-Luka, tiene derecho a saberlo, es tu hermano...-dijo mirando a otro lado.

¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Supongo que dormiréis juntos ya que han pasado 19 años y no sabéis nada el uno del otro, pero, no entiendo como podéis estar tan contentos por tener un hermano, a mi me parece una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Gakupo.

-¡Gakupo! ¡Te estás pasando! ¡Puede que a ti no te haga ilusión porque eres un insensible que solo quiere lo que le gusta, pero a otras personas como yo que hemos estado tanto tiempo manteniéndonos solos por nuestros propios pies nos da ilusión que alguien de tu misma sangre te apoye! ¡Te odio!-exclamé enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo soy un insensible que se preocupa por alguien que no hace más que llorar y desear que todo cambie! ¡Algunas veces me dan ganas de odiarte y sin embargo no lo hago! ¡Eres una desagradecida!-me replicó Gakupo.

-¡Al menos eres conciente de que eres un incordio! ¡Eres peor que un dolor de muelas! ¡Te odio te odio te odio!-exclamé.

Nos miramos mutuamente, frunciendo los dos el ceño. Los demás no sabían si pararnos o dejarnos continuar.

-¡Yo no te tengo que decir nada por las molestias que me causas tú y todos los tíos que te pasan por delante!-ya me estaba gritando.

-Luka... Gakupo... Luki ¡castigados! Venga todos al cuarto de Gakupo-gritó aún más Meiko.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Luki.

-Así conocerás más a tu hermana y servirás para que Luka no mate a Gakupo-dijo Meiko mientras nos empujaba hasta la habitación de Gakupo.

-Espera Meiko, era solo una broma-me excusaba.

-Nada, castigados y no coméis hasta que me dé la gana-dijo Meiko cerrando la puerta de un portazo y cerrando con llave.

-¡Es culpa tuya!-le grité a Gakupo.

-¿Culpa mía? ¡Eres tú la niña engreída y egocéntrica!-me gritó de nuevo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-exclamé.

-Luka... Gakupo dejadlo ya, así no solucionaremos nada...-suspiró Luki.

Luki se sentó en el suelo y yo al lado de él, Gakupo se sentó en la otra punta de la habitación y nos miraba.

-Demasiadas cosas... todo ha pasado tan rápido...-murmuró Luki.

-Lo siento por montar un numerito y eso que no ha sido culpa tuya-le dije a Luki mientras miraba a Gakupo.

-¿Siempre sois así?-nos preguntó.

-Ella sí, yo no-dijo secamente Gakupo.

Le dediqué una mirada llena de odio.

-No me cae bien, es un pervertido, un acosador, un imbécil y un entrometido-dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué no os intentáis llevar bien?-nos preguntó de nuevo.

-Porque ella es una amargada...-dijo Gakupo.

-Porque él es un imbécil...-dije yo.

-Por favor... dejadlo ya...-nos pidió Luki.

Suspiró.

-Veamos, Luka ¿Qué no te gusta de Gakupo?-me preguntó.

-Todo...-respondí lo más rápido posible.

-Todo no puede ser... ¿Hay algo? Por leve que sea... algo que te guste... un poquitín-dijo Luki.

Empecé a pensar... No creo que me guste nada de él. De pronto recordé algo que hizo que me sonrojara, sacudí la cabeza para darle a entender a Luki que no podía decir nada.

-¿No puedes? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¡Venga cuéntamelo!-dijo Luki.

Miré de reojo a Gakupo que había prestado atención a mi reacción.

Luki acercó su cara a la mía.

-¿Entonces te gusta algo?-me preguntó casi en un susurro.

Asentí apenas, volví a mirar de reojo a Gakupo que tenía la cara iluminada y sonriente.

-P-Pero es una tontería...-me excusé.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-me preguntó Luki.

-Lo único que me gusta de Gakupo... es... cuando...umm... bueno, cuando...-susurré muy avergonzada.

-¿Cuándo...?-Luki me estaba agobiando para que lo dijera y eso me molestaba bastante.

-¡Cuando me abrazó y me besó ayer! ¡¿Contento?-exclamé escondiendo mi cara en el hombro de Luki.

Él me abrazó, mi primer abrazo fraternal.

-¿Sois novios o algo así?-nos preguntó.

-No...-murmuré rotundamente.

-Los amigos no se besan, algo tiene que haber de por medio-me dijo Luki acariciándome la cabeza.

-Yo... estoy enamorado de ella, nada más-murmuró Gakupo.

-Ooohhhh... Interesante, mi hermanita tiene pretendientes-dijo en tono burlón.

-Tuve muchos...-murmuré avergonzada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sales con alguno? ¿Por qué no aceptas a Gakupo?-me preguntaba.

-Si... Ayer terminé con uno... todos mis ex novios me han dejado, humillado y engañado... no quiero volverme a enamorar para tener que sufrir de una forma diferente pero igual de cruel...-murmuré melancólica.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, Luki pasó sus dos brazos por mi cabeza y me abrazó con ternura.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntó.

-Si... mucho...-dije.

Parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cuando solo hemos estado 1 año juntos y 9 meses en la barriga de nuestra madre, ya que Neru dijo que los dos teníamos la misma edad, supongo que seríamos mellizos. Supongo que será algo intuitivo.

-Gakupo ¿qué no te gusta de Luka?-le preguntó Luki.

-De Luka no me gusta que sea así de infantil y dramática...-dijo.

-¿Y hay algo que te guste?-le preguntó de nuevo.

-Todo me gusta de ella, excepto esas dos cosas-dijo de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya hemos solucionado un problema... ahora ¡pediros perdón!-dijo Luki sin parar de abrazarme.

-No le voy a perdonar por nada del mundo-dije yo.

-No seas cabezota, si no, no podremos salir de aquí-me dijo Luki.

-Jumm...-refunfuñé.

-Yo sigo sin comprender porque no me acepta Luka...-murmuró apenado Gakupo.

-Es sencillo, ella tiene miedo a enamorarse de ti porque ha sufrido mucho, y si se enamora puede acabar sufriendo-dijo Luki acariciándome el pelo.

Gakupo gateo hasta nosotros.

-Luka, yo no soy como los otros, te lo juro-dijo.

Me inspiraba un tema... Sonreí con malicia y me empecé a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Se está riendo de mí!-exclamó Gakupo.

Tarareé la melodía que se me estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo que las cosas nunca cambiarán contigo ¿verdad?-musité antes de agarrar a Gakupo de la camiseta y acercarle a mi.

-L-Luka ¿Q-Qué haces?-me preguntó Luki dejando de abrazarme y apartarse para que Gakupo no le aplastara.

Aunque él se apoyó con las manos en el armario que tenía detrás de mí.

-¿L-Luka?-murmuró Gakupo.

Me levanté un poco y apenas rozaba los labios de Gakupo, él lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse como nunca.

-_One more kiss_-le susurré.

Tragó saliva e intento decirme algo pero pegué mis labios a los suyos. ¿Por qué adoraba esta sensación?


	7. Dueto

Perdón por la tardanza, mucha tardanza, acabo de empezar las clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo TAT

7.- Dueto

-L-Luka...-dijo Luki al besar a Gakupo.

-¿Sí?-dije limpiándome los labios después de parar de besarle.

-¿P-Por qué lo has hecho?-me preguntó Luki anonadado.

Gakupo parpadeaba como un tonto sin acabar de creérselo, pero al menos se fue apartando poco a poco.

-Si es lo único que me gusta de él... no significa que esté enamorada de Gakupo-dije para librarme del marrón.

-No hay quien te entienda-murmuró.

A pesar de todo, seguíamos en el cuarto, encerrados los tres, yo y Luki estábamos apoyados mutuamente mientras que Gakupo después de sonreír de alegría se puso en una esquina de su habitación.

-Así que has pasado tu infancia en Hokkaido para venirte después aquí...-me dijo Luki.

-Si... Cuando la mujer que me adoptó murió, me llevaron de nuevo al orfanato, luego otra familia que no podía tener hijos me adoptó y me criaron aquí, conocí a tres chicos, los tres me dejaron y ahora estamos aquí hablando de mi vida...-le expliqué de nuevo.

-Ummm... Yo me crié en Kyoto... y bueno, fui cambiando de familias, me trataban mal y yo me escapaba de casa, así que nunca tuve un hogar de verdad-dijo melancólico Luki.

-P-Puedes quedarte aquí con todos, si quieres... a mi no me importa que duermas conmigo, de todos modos, somos familia y debemos apoyarnos-le dije sonrojándome.

-No te preocupes, si no puedo vivir aquí, siempre puedo buscar un piso cerca. No abandonaré a mi hermanita recién que la acabo de encontrar-dijo.

-Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a esto de que me llamen hermana...-murmuré.

Luki sonrió.

-En realidad... yo no sirvo para cantante...-me dijo de repente.

-Eso habrá que oírlo... Venga, canta algo-dije animada.

-No... No tengo ninguna canción propia...-murmuró apenado.

-¡Oh! ¿Conoces "El hilo rojo"? Es una canción bastante conocida-le dije.

-No hago más que oírla ¿quieres que la cante?-me preguntó algo nervioso.

Asentí con la cabeza y estaba muy impaciente por que él cantara, acarreó la voz un momento y cerró los ojos.

-Dicen que hay una tormenta acercándose al cielo de cristal, posiblemente será un viento tremendo. Con solo eso, tenemos suficientes razones para reír...-dejó de cantar pausando la canción.

Movió la cabeza y marcaba el ritmo con los dedos.

-Había luz por todos lados y no la podíamos ver... ¿Qué es este líquido que se derrama al cerrar nuestros ojos? Adiós...aaahhh... –

Miró hacia abajo y sonrió con melancolía.

-El amor que siento por ti, se funde en un hilo rojo... Viene desatado... aahhh...La magia está pendiente ¿podré caminar solo?-

Luki era muy guapo cuando cantaba, él ponía toda la voz en la canción y movía los labios con delicadeza, Luki parecía tener experiencia en eso del desamor, otra cosa que tendríamos en común. Lo que menos quería era enamorarme y él parecía comprenderme a la perfección, ni siquiera Miku me ha entendido cuando le expliqué una vez que no quería hacerlo. Me inspira un tema, otro más para los tres que tengo en mente. Dos hermanos corrompidos por dentro que después de tanto infortunio amoroso han encontrado la paz al apoyarse mutuamente. ¡Amor fraternal!

-Adiós...ahh... No podremos vernos más, pero el hilo rojo permanecerá. Una promesa de meñiques... ahh... Quiero que las amables mentiras...sigan...engañándome...Snifff...-seguía cantando antes de empezar a llorar.

-Luki ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunté alarmada.

-Delirio...ahh...Repetí tu nombre como si fuera un hechizo mágico. No olvidaré...ah... Tu voz, tus distintas caras y nuestros corazones...-lloraba mientras cantaba, a lo mejor la canción le hacía llorar.

¿Por qué empezaba a derramar lágrimas yo también? Me gustaba la canción pero nunca, nunca había llorado...

Abracé a Luki para consolarnos mutuamente.

-Adiós... ahh...El amor que siento por ti, se funde en un hilo rojo... Viene desatado... ahh... La magia está pendiente ¿podré caminar solo? Adiós... ahh... No podremos vernos más, pero el hilo rojo permanecerá. Una promesa de meñiques... ahh...Quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome... Adiós... ahh...-seguía cantando aunque lloraba como un niño pequeño.

Me abrazó mientras lloraba, los dos llorábamos por una estúpida canción que ni siquiera tiene un vídeo bueno.

-¿Por qué lloráis?-nos preguntó Gakupo.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Insensible!-le grité.

-Vale, ya me callo... anda, tomad estos pañuelos-nos dijo tirándonos una caja de clínex.

Luki cogió uno y se quitó las lágrimas.

-L-Lo siento, me recuerda a una cosa... y bueno... snif snif...-se excusó Luki.

-N-No pasa nada... A mi también me hace llorar... si no... Mírame-le dije.

-Parecéis niños pequeños que lloran por la muerte de Mufasa...-dijo Gakupo.

-¡Tú no te metas!-exclamé.

Anochecía y seguíamos en la misma habitación que Gakupo, Luki y yo seguíamos hablando mientras Gakupo se ponía a jugar con una pelota.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Vas a hacer un dueto con Gakupo?-me preguntó Luki.

-Si... supongo... me da igual hacerlo o no, mientras cante todo me da igual, lo que no me gusta es que me engañen para firmar el contrato...-murmuré molesta.

Gakupo siguió golpeando la pelota contra la pared aún más rápido.

-¿Y ya tenéis canción?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Si, según él, no me ha dado ninguna de sus letras así que...-murmuré antes de que Gakupo me pasara a través del suelo una funda con 3 letras de canción y sus respectivos ritmos.

-¡Uaaaaaaaah! ¡Quiero verlas!-exclamó Luki ilusionado.

Él cogió la funda y empezó a hojear las canciones.

-¿Cacophony? ¿Kiss? y ¿Romeo and Cinderella? ¿Esta última no es una canción de Miku?-dijo Luki.

-Copión-le dije.

-Es una versión nuestra... Las otras dos son mías...-murmuró Gakupo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es Cacophony?-Le preguntó Luki.

-Ohhh... Veamos, ahí pone el comienzo ¿no? Bueno, yo canto mi parte...-dijo Gakupo incorporándose.

Acarreó la voz, suspiró y estuvo un ratito memorizando la letra.

-Uhhhhhh... Buenas noches, mientras aún no despiertas. Por el bien de enfrentar el mañana viviendo en dos conjuntos diferentes de palabras. Por el bien de ambos...-empezó a musitar.

La voz de Gakupo era como un hechizo, me cautivó por completo su mezcla de voz grave y aguda. Marcaba el ritmo con los dedos en el suelo.

-Estos sentimientos no se pueden expresar en palabras. Todo lo murmuraba en voz baja...-siguió tarareando la canción porque tocaba mi parte.

Según así lo ponía en la letra.

-En la estrecha salida de la luna flotante...-siguió musitando.

-Buscando el calor del sol-probé a cantarla con él, el trabajo en equipo no se me daba bien, pero supongo que valdría la pena esforzarme.

-Extiende la palma de la mano, y el brazo en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba pensando en el día en el que comprendimos a la luz. Buenas noches, mientras aún no despiertas. Por el bien de enfrentar el mañana. Las lágrimas salen de mi corazón por culpa del fin-cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Gakupo fue el que paró y me miró con cara de asombro. Al menos era bonita la canción y eso es lo que importaba.

-¡Qué bien cantáis! ¡Hacéis un buen dueto!-exclamó Luki sorprendido y hechizado.

-G-Gracias...-murmuró Gakupo avergonzado.

-No es nada... estaría mejor con música...-dije yo pasando de todo y apoyándome en el hombro de Luki.

-¿Tienes sueño?-me preguntó.

-Si...-afirmé recostándome en el suelo y apoyándome en las rodillas de Luki.

-No me importa si te duermes-me dijo despreocupado.

Miré de reojo a Gakupo que nos miraba con envidia, pobre.

-Que bien te huele el pelo, Luka-dijo él acariciándomelo.

Gakupo se puso rojo de la envidia y se mordía el labio inferior, me giré para no mirarle la cara, no sé porqué sonreí. Me sentía feliz. Al poco rato me quedé dormida en el regazo de Luki, que olía a fresas por todos lados. Soñé que estaba en medio de una ciudad, una ciudad hecha por niños pequeños, los edificios estaban mal hechos y mal coloreados, el cielo era oscuro y rayado por colores azules, las estrellas eran como las dibujan los niños, de cinco puntas y amarillas.

Yo caminaba sola por la ciudad con un paraguas, aunque no llovía. Sonaba una música de nana, sin saber porqué me sentía protegida y acompañada, aunque no había nadie a mi alrededor. Fue un sueño muy lindo y lleno de calidez que solo puede darme alguien como Luki, no, estoy equivocada, es la misma sensación que me da Gakupo cuando me abraza... y la misma que me da Luki cuando me llama "hermana" es... un sentimiento de afecto.

-¿Luka? ¿Te desperté?-me preguntó Luki al abrir los ojos.

No dije nada porque no tenía nada que decir. Él estaba enfrente de mí mirándome con esos ojos azules, los dos acostados en el suelo.

Parpadeé y me incorporé algo mareada, era de día y tenía una manta encima de mí, Luki se tapaba con lo restante, me imitó y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Buenos días-musitó contento.

-¿P-Por qué estás tan contento?-le pregunté.

-Porque al despertarme vi que no era un sueño de que tenía una hermana...-dijo sonriendo.

Que... Que dulce...

Bostecé y miré a mi alrededor, aún seguíamos en el cuarto de Gakupo, él estaba durmiendo apoyado a su cama y abrazando su iPod, me acerqué a él y a su iPod, lo encendí y lo primero que ponía debajo de la hora era: Luka Megurine Little Mermaid.

La cara de Gakupo transmitía paz y melancolía, no era una canción con final feliz, no era una canción basada en un chico, no, era una canción de un cuento. Aunque era de amor.

Zarandeé un poco a Gakupo para que se despertara, se sobresaltó y me miró.

-¡¿Luka?-exclamó.

Me halagaba que escuchara mis canciones, pero era algo obsesivo ¿no?

-Quiero salir de aquí, dile a Meiko que hemos hecho las paces-dije.

Puso una cara de fastidio.

-No me mires así, hazlo, es lo menos que puedes hacer, digo yo... tengo 3 canciones que grabar y no puedo estar aquí encerrada...-le dije molesta.

Refunfuñó y se levantó, dio dos pasos y le sonó el estómago.

-L-Lo hago porque tengo hambre no por ti...-exclamó.

Suspiré de mala gana.

-Volvemos al principio...-dijo Luki fastidiado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-nos preguntó Meiko al otro lado de la puerta después de que la llamara Gakupo.

-Meiko, ya hemos hecho las paces, no creo que Luki aprenda nada aparte fue él quien nos ayudó y es testigo ¿verdad?-dijo Gakupo.

-Si, soy testigo-respondió.

-Jumph, bueno no os puedo dejar ahí encerrados y de todos modos tenemos una compañera nueva, así que nada de numeritos-dijo Meiko secamente.

-¿Otra?-pregunté más para mi misma.

Se oyó el ruido que hace una llave al abrir una puerta.

-¡Venga, salid! ¡Está a punto de llegar!-nos dijo algo molesta.

Me agarré al brazo de Luki y caminé junto a él por el pasillo, los demás estaban en el salón comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡Bienvenidos al mundo exterior!-nos saludó Rin nada más vernos.

-Ja ja... Qué graciosa...-dijo Gakupo.

-¡Sabía que no podríais estar tanto tiempo encerrados! ¡Os he preparado el desayuno!-dijo contenta Miku poniendo un plato lleno de tostadas en el centro de la mesa.

Nos sonaron la tripa a los tres, haciendo que Luki y yo nos avergonzáramos.

-Se nota que sois hermanos-dijo Haku sonriendo.

-N-No digas tonterías, en algo no nos parecemos...-murmuré.

-¿Cómo qué?-nos preguntó Len.

-Pelo y voz...-dije secamente.

Len y Haku se aguantaron la risa mientras que Rin y Miku se reían abierta y escandalosamente.

-Luki es como una versión masculina de ti, Luka. Porque el pelo lo tenga más corto y la voz un poco grave no significa nada-dijo Len.

-Cállense, tengo hambre y me la vais a quitar...-dije sentándome y metiéndome de golpe dos tostadas en la boca.

-Luka, no seas bruta...-dijo Luki preocupado.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Seguro que es la recién llegada!-exclamó Meiko.

-¡Buenos días, gente!-exclamó una chica con el pelo verde y vestida de naranja.

-Tú debes de ser Gumi ¿verdad?-le preguntó Meiko haciéndola pasar.

-¡Estás en lo correcto! ¡Gumi Megpoid a la orden! –exclamó alegremente esa chica.

-Nos pillas desayunando ¿quieres tú también?-le preguntó Meiko.

-No... ya he comido... ¡Uoohh! –dijo Gumi acercándose a Gakupo.

Sin que yo quisiera me puse alerta y mirándola con recelo.

-¡¿Kamui Gakupo? ¡Gakupo Kamui! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué ilusión!-gritaba Gumi mientras saltaba.

-E-Encantado... Supongo que ya me conoces... je je...-dijo algo avergonzado.

-¡Me encanta tu canción Paranoid Doll! ¡Simplemente es fabulosa, combina a la perfección con tu voz! Me encanta, eres fabuloso y muy guapo. Y tu pelo me encanta ¡Kya!-dijo Gumi.

-Bueno, si eres fan de Gakupo no hace falta presentártelo, los demás son...-comenzó a decir Meiko.

-¡Tú eres Meiko Sakine, lo sé, me han hablado de ti, tú eres Miku Hatsune, cantas de maravilla, los gemelos Rin y Len son monísimos, Haku Yowane, no te he oído cantar pero seguro que es una voz muy linda, Neru Akita tienes pinta de amargada pero tienes tu encanto, ¡Kaito Shion! Adoro tu voz, es tan sexy, pero no tiene comparación con la voz de Gakupo... Ooohhh... Luka Megurine...-dijo Gumi terminando la frase en disgusto.

-¡Encantados! –dijeron todos menos yo y Luki.

-Encantada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aammm... ¿no te cae bien Luka?-le preguntó Neru.

-Sinceramente si... No es por su voz, es solo que parece una amargada, siempre los mismos temas... amor, amor, amor y más amor... Es muy cansina-dijo Gumi sin inmutarse.

Eso me tocó las narices e hizo que me levantara.

-Lo siento por hacer temas así de "cansinos" pero al menos tengo algo que se llama: canciones, y me gustan, si a ti no te gustan... te aguantas...-dije molesta.

-Luka...-dijo Luki para tranquilizarme.

-¿Ese es tu hermano?-me preguntó.

-Si ¿tienes algún problema?-le preguntó Luki molesto.

-No nada... pensaba que los que no tienen talento son iguales y no me equivocaba... ¡Ja!-dijo Gumi.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Tengo talento! ¡Por algo no estaría aquí!-le grité.

-Pues yo no lo veo...-dijo Gumi en plan contraataque.

-Será porque no tienes oído para el talento...-dijo Luki con una mirada de suficiencia.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Meiko.

Abracé a Luki para protegerme de la ira de Meiko.

-Jumph... Gakupo y Luka vayan a cantar las canciones que tengan pendientes y Gumi, como tú empezaste la pelea te daré las normas de convivencia de esta base ¿entendido?-nos gritó Meiko.

-¡Señora, sí, señora!-gritamos Luki y yo cogiendo las últimas tostadas y yéndonos a la sala de grabación.

Kaito, tenía que preparar un tema con Miku, así que le enseñó a Luki los comandos y Gakupo le dio el CD base, lo más importante de una canción porque tiene la música.

-¿Cual cantamos?-le pregunté a Gakupo.

-Cacophony ¿no? Se te da bien –me dijo sonriendo.

Gakupo y yo entramos a la cabina y nos pusimos los cascos, puso la letra entera en el soporte.

-Emmm... chicos... necesito salir un momento, tengo que ir al baño ¿os importa?-dijo Luki.

-No... en absoluto...-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Luka, diga lo que digan a mí me gustan tus temas, son preciosos... y tu voz es increíble, para mí es un lujo poder cantar contigo...-me dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándole, estaba muy guapo cuando sonreía de esa forma tan sincera ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?

-G-Gracias...-dije tímidamente mirando al papel que tenía delante.

-Siento la tardanza... me estaba lavando las manos, las tengo sucias... ¡Je je!-dijo Luki entrando muy rápido.

Luki se sentó en el sitio de Kaito y preparó el CD de audio con cuidado, más las condiciones de sonido y eso...

-Podéis empezar cuando queráis...-dijo Luki.

-Luka...murmuró Gakupo.

Terminé de releerme la letra y asentí no muy segura.

Lo primero que teníamos que hacer es hacer la introducción con las voces.

-Uhhhhhhhhhh... _One... two... one, two_... Buenas noches, mientras aún no despiertes, por el bien de enfrentar el mañana, viviendo en dos conjuntos diferentes de palabras, por el bien de ambos...-musitamos los dos mirando al micrófono.

Entonces empezó la música, tardó un poco pero al terminar y suavizarse le tocó a Gakupo, luego a mí, luego a los dos, fue como antes... Todo igual, pero, poco a poco fui mirando a Gakupo en vez del micrófono. Estaba muy concentrado y daba envidia, pensaba que era de esas personas que no se tomaban en serio su trabajo. Pero me he estado equivocando con Gakupo todas las veces.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, le estaba mirando con la cara girada completamente y el micrófono delante de mí porque yo lo había movido, Gakupo me miraba a los ojos y solo había movido la cabeza un poquitín.

-Lo he pensado varias veces. Lo que tanto podemos hacer nosotros solo en este momento. Es llorar la armonía que se acercó demasiado y se desplomó. Buenas noches, como si nunca fueras a despertar, por el bien de enfrentar el mañana. Es bueno seguir viviendo para así despertar y enseñar la hermosa mañana...-cantamos los dos a la vez.

Paró la música al poco rato.

-¡Habéis estado fantásticos! ¡Me ha llegado al corazón!-dijo Luki apagando todo el equipo después da sacar el CD grabado.

-¿D-De verdad?-le pregunté.

-Si... Vuestras voces son maravillosas ¡Me encantan! ¡Combinan a la perfección!-exclamaba Luki.

La verdad... es que era muy cómodo cantar al lado de Gakupo, transmitía mucha paz estar a su lado. Me tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Puede que mis respectivas hacia Gakupo sean equivocadas, a lo mejor. No es tan malo... No es malo... Es todo lo contrario, una buena persona.

-Luka, has estado fantástica-dijo Gakupo sonriendo ampliamente.

-No... ha sido nada...-le dije avergonzada.

-¡Ha sido un honor cantar contigo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!-dijo Gakupo sonriendo.

-No es nada... solo me he limitado a cantar la canción- dije haciéndome la dura.

No... no tendría que pensar en estas cosas...No puedo enamorarme de Gakupo... él no me gusta... ni un poco...

-¡Gakupo!-gritó Gumi mientras entraba sin permiso en el estudio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Gumi?-le preguntó Gakupo amablemente.

-¡Quiero salir contigo! ¡En plan novios! ¿Podemos?-le preguntó Gumi.

Me quedé mirándoles. Sorprendida, recelosa y algo molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Gumi pedirle eso si se acaban de conocer? ¡Es tonta!

Gakupo se quedó anonadado por esa repentina proposición.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no dijera que si... Por favor, no lo digas, no aceptes...

Me miró de reojo y bajó la mirada.

-S-Sí... supongo que podemos, no salgo con nadie-dijo Gakupo.


	8. Forbidden Happiness

8.-Forbidden Happiness

La afirmación de Gakupo hizo que mi corazón tuviera otro crote, lo suficientemente leve como para que no me doliera tanto. Gumi, al oír el "sí" se llevo a Gakupo fuera diciendo que tendría una cita con él.

No me importó, pero me sentí más sola. Se fueron a cenar fuera, por lo que habían dos asientos vacíos en la mesa y dos platos menos, intenté comportarme como si me resbalara lo que hicieran, no era por hacerme la dura, era por no querer enamorarme del todo ni ponerme celosa.

-Oye... Luki...-le dije mientras cogía un poco de agua de la bañera.

Si, nos dió por bañarnos juntos. Era bochornoso, por lo tanto, y hasta que nos acostumbremos, nos estabamos bañando con las espaldas pegadas.

-¿Si?-murmuró la mar de relajado mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la parte posterior de la mía.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza preguntarte esto...-me excusé.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-murmuró de la misma forma.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en mi situación? Quiero decir... Si has sufrido un desamor-dije algo cortada y con resignación.

Pensé que Luki me respondería al momento, separó su cabeza de la mía, pero no dijo nada. Quedó un abismo de silencio entre nosotros dejando como único sonido el goteo del agua del grifo.

-Sí...-respondió tristemente.

Fue un hilo de voz, pero lo suficiente como para que supiera que había metido la pata.

-No quería...-empecé a excusarme.

-No pasa nada, es lo normal que me preguntes...-me interrumpió.

-Ya... Lo suponía al escucharte cantar la canción del otro día-dije con un poco de melancolía.

-¿Te preocupaba?-me preguntó.

-No... Quiero decir, si. Pero es que... Me siento muy feliz pero no por tu mal de amores...-dije empezando a llorar.

-Luka...-susurró girándose hacia un lado y tocarme un hombro.

-Me parece un sueño que tú estés aquí, siempre he estado sola y solo deseaba que alguien me comprendiera y eso, pero... Me parece muy egoísta por mi parte que me parezca bien que tú hayas sufrido en algo tan delicado... ¡Perdoname, soy horrible!-me excusé.

-¿Sólo era eso? No pasa nada, a mi también me parece un sueño que tú estés conmigo... Así te puedo contar mi vida sin temor a que me odies, porque... Los hermanos se aceptan a pesar de todo... Así funciona esto ¿no?-me dijo apoyando su cabeza a la mia de nuevo.

-Si... Sniff.. Supongo que sí...-murmuré quitándome las lágrimas.

-Respecto a lo del desamor y eso... Una chica, se llamaba Keiko y bueno... La quise todo lo que pude hasta que se fue con otro, la última... Satsuki, murió...Fallo respiratorio y yo no pude hacer nada-dijo despacio y tristemente.

-¿No pudiste... qué?-le pregunté un poco confusa.

-Murió delante de mí... Y no pude hacer nada, nos besamos, todo fue a más y después...-bajó la mirada hasta el agua dejando la frase en el aire.

De solo imaginarle siendo acusado por los padres de la chica... De solo imaginarme a Luki llorando y desesperado, me entraba en mi cabeza una suave sensación de compasión y lamento. Aumentando las ganas que tenía de abrazarle y llorar en su hombro como él podía llorar en el mío.

Me giré al completo y le abracé fuertemente, sin importarme lo que me dijera, o que estuviéramos desnudos en el baño.

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, tantísimo... Siento haber sacado el tema-le dije entre sollozos.

Él respondió mi abrazo un poco avergonzado.

-Tranquila... ya lo superé...-me dijo en un susurro.

Fuera del baño, todos estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo plácidamente o haciendo cualquier cosa. Intentamos no hacer el mínimo ruido posible, solo para no molestar.

-Luka, deja de llorar...-suspiró Luki.

-N-No puedo evitarlo...-dije entre lágrimas aferrandome a su camiseta como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

-No puedo dormir si lloras, y ya no sé como consolarte...-rió levemente.

-Lo siento, sniff...-murmuré cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Puso una mano tras de mi cabeza y pegó su boca a mi oído.

-_Me dí cuenta la mañana del día de ayer. Como si recogiera trozos rotos de cristal ¿Qué demonios es esto? Gotea de mi dedo cortado ¿Es esto lo que en verdad esperábamos?-_musitó.

¿Iba a cantarme Just be friends para que me durmiera?

-_Lo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, la desición más difícil sería la mejor. Mi amor propio se rehusa y repite autocontradicciones ¿Cuando podré contártelo?_-

Incluso teníamos la voz parecida, solo que él llevaba más notas graves que yo.

-_El mundo en lenta descomposición. Estoy luchando, pero es la única forma. Esculpiendo tus sonrisas desvanecidas. Desconecto el enchufe_- Luki me acariciaba la cara y quitaba cualquier lágrima de mis ojos.

Era, un trozo de pan, Luki era de esas personas que no se preocupaban por ellos, seguro que se sacrifica por mi.

-_Grité con mi voz ronca, rebotados y resonados ecos en vano. Nada queda al final del desecadenado yo. Coincidencias que se unen y degeneran en la oscuridad y son rotas en pedazos. "No importa lo que hagamos, la vida es así" murmuré. Las lágrimas de mi hermana caen por la mejilla seca-_musitó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Así no es la canción!-protesté muy molesta.

Luki se limitó a sonreírme de una forma cálida, una canción así de triste me hacía sentir mejor si la cantaba Luki... Si la canto yo, lloraría como una niña pequeña.

-Gracias...-le dije sinceramente.

-¿Por?-me preguntó parpadeando.

-Apenas nos conocemos, llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos y me apoyas de este manera...-dije cerrando los ojos.

-Es lo que hacen los hermanos ¿no?-me preguntó.

Le iba a responder hasta que me di cuenta de que se refería a todos los hermanos del mundo. Hace un momento, me sentía la persona más especial y querida del mundo, ahora no siento nada. Pero tenía razón, todos los hermanos se apoyan cuando están mal, mi caso no es ni por asomo algo especial. Para la gente que no me conoce, seré una chica incrédula que tiene mucha fantasía y piensa que los problemas que le ocurren son los únicos en el mundo. ¿Sólo eso?

No me importa, ya no pueden herirme más...supongo. Le di la espalda a Luki y de lo cansaba que estaba me dormí enseguida.

Soñaba que estaba frente un acantilado, a unos pocos pasos para enfrentarme al vacío. De noche y dándole la espalda.

Entonces empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria pero al poco me daba la vuelta y corría con ganas hasta tirarme por ahí. La sensación que me provocaba el subidón de adrenalina era algo fuera de lo normal. Mi pecho me dolía de la emoción y mi pelo en contacto con el aire se movía alborotadamente, no parecía importarme lo que me fuera a encontrar y gritaba al sentirme libre. En cuanto divisé el final, un vasto río en el que se reflejaba la luna llena del sueño perdí las ganas y la sonrisa para seguir cayendo y antes de tocar el agua me salieron alas, se movían a favor de mi voluntad, hacia arriba y siempre hacia arriba, no quería que el agua me envolviera y me atrapara allí con la corriente.

El significado, no lo sé. Pero era diferente a lo que normalmente soñaba, asi que me sentí bien, bastante bien.

Al despertarme, Luki me abrazaba desde atrás y me agobiaba. Era muy temprano, la hora en la que solía levantarme. Luki se despertó en cuanto yo abandoné la cama. Así que nos aseamos juntos y preparamos el desayuno para todos. Aunque tenía un poco de esperanza para que Gumi y Gakupo no vinieran a desayunar, por mala suerte lo hicieron.

Ese sueño me tenía intrigada asi que no desayuné mucho.

-Kaito ¿puedes preparar la sala de grabación? Quiero grabar 3 temas... -le pedí.

-Claro, ¿Forbidden Happiness? ¿Cielo? y...-dijo sabiendo perfectamente los temas que escribía.

-One more kiss...Si... En efecto-afirmé contenta.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo si quieres...-dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Cuanto antes mejor-dije secamente.

Kaito al oír mis palabras se fue directo a la sala de grabación.

-Nee Luka... ¿puedo verte cantar?-me preguntó Luki.

-Claro ¿por qué no?-le pregunté mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a recoger la carpeta de canciones.

Primero cantaría Forbidden Happiness, luego Cielo y por último One more kiss... Esta última canción me iba a parecer muy divertida. Espero que me salga bien, tengo el ritmo y todo, a mi me gustan las canciones marchosas... no es cosa mia que cante tantas baladas.

Tan pronto como entré en la sala de grabación, me puse los cascos y la letra en el soporte, Kaito ya había preparado todo.

-Cuando quieras Luka-me dijo Kaito.

Luki estaba detrás de Kaito, Haku, Miku y los gemelos que estaban junto a él, me animaban con sus sonrisas y sus ansias por escucharme cantar, todo iba bien hasta que vi aparecer a Gakupo por la puerta y quedarse al lado de Len con Gumi pegada al brazo.

Ya tenía más razones para cantar con ganas Forbidden Happiness... Asentí y Kaito apretó un botón en donde empezaba la melodía. Algo parecido a heavy metal o yo que sé.

-_Time won`t be waiting for the day although it`s a wonderful night. Farewell leads to separate us although it`s a wonderful. Like a crevice Flashing trough the sky is filled with emotion. If I`m gonna be caught in the rain. I become like a clown. I hate to love you like this. So, I won`t love you again. There`s no way, you know? Let love be over. I hate to see you like this. But, I won`t look back. Faded memories, I leave my happiness no more..._-no era una de esas canciones que me gustara cantar.

La había hecho por capricho, solamente para esas personas a las que le da rabia sus ex... y su felicidad. No lo había hecho por otra cosa, al menos eso creo yo, pero fruncía el ceño de una manera que a los demás les sorprendía. Supongo que me mostraba enfadada.

Al terminar la canción, me aplaudieron demasiado tarde, al igual que paso con Cielo y con One More Kiss.

No era culpa mía, si no fuera por dos personas del público habría cantado mejor.

-Gakupo, esto es una perdida de tiempo, Luka NUNCA canta bien y para colmo de lo mismo, no sé ni porqué hemos venido-espetó Gumi.

Me está provocando.

-Aparte, no le veo sentido a ninguna letra de canción...-volvió a decir.

Me enfadé.

Salí con las letras de mis canciones de la sala de grabación y la miré impasiblemente.

-¿Qué miras?-me preguntó.

Ya estaba harta de ella y de su maleducación, asi que le dí una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara a Gakupo y cayera al suelo.

-Gumi, me tienes más que harta, deja que haga lo que quiera con mi vida y sabes qué, yo al menos tengo a alguien que me quiere de verdad-dije con desprecio.

-¡Luka! ¡¿Qué haces?-espetaron Rin y Miku.

-Por favor, Gumi. ¿Crees que Gakupo de verdad te quiere? Por si no lo sabías él estaba enamorado de mí-dije ya harta de todo.

-¿¡Gakupo, es eso cierto!-exclamó Gumi.

Él se limitó a mirar el suelo.

-Y que sepas que a mi también me gusta Gakupo, no eres la única que esta prendada de él ¿vale? y ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dije saliendo de la sala.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y dejaba las letras encima de mi cama me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ohhh mierda... me he declarado sin querer... Como le mire a la cara voy a pasar una vergüenza terrible, mejor me voy...

Al salir de mi cuarto, Gakupo se dirigía hacia mí.

-Luka, espera-dijo brevemente.

Apenas le hice caso, salí corriendo lo más deprisa que pude y casi me estampo con la puerta principal.

Corría como nunca había corrido, me moría de la vergüenza y más, moría por amor.


	9. Polvo Rosa

Me pidieron que en este capítulo, Luka cantara Megurine no Himitsu, no pensaba en ponerla porque no es muy del estilo del fic, en el caso de que haga un cambio de planes pues lo pongo. Lo siento muchísimo... ^^U

9.- Polvo rosa

Corría, corría y volvía a correr, sin descanso alguno.

Lo que menos quería hacer era parar, no podía hacerlo y no quería. No podía volver, me moriría de vergüenza y de estupidez... No quiero volver para encontrarme con Gakupo y Gumi, con ninguno de los dos... No podría ni mirarles a las caras ni hablarles.

Empezó a llover y yo solo seguía mirando el suelo mientras corría.

Soy una caprichosa, una orgullosa y una estúpida.

Primero no quiero a Gakupo, el pobre se me declara al menos 3 veces y yo no le hago caso y ahora, cuando le veo con otra chica me pongo celosa y ya le quiero... No puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Gakupo, él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a seguir con su vida, a renunciar a mí y a salir con otras chicas.

Soy tan patética... Luki no merece tener una hermana tan horrible y tan idiota como yo. Miku no merece tener a una amiga como yo. Wataru no merece una cantante que no sabe hacer su trabajo.

Y entonces... Si desapareciera... ¿Qué harían?

Seguirían con sus vidas, es lo más probable.

Sin saber como ni cuando, me vi metida en el sitio menos pensable del mundo, no sabía que en la ciudad donde vivía pudiera haber un lugar tan deprimente como el solo.

Paredes llenas de graffitis, manchas de aceite de motor en la carretera, cristales rotos y gente que me miraba raro.

No sabía donde estaba. Estaba completamente perdida.

Caminé sin muchos ánimos bajo la lluvia en ese lugar, no querían que me encontraran así que me apoyé a una pared y me puse sobre la cabeza la capucha de mi chaqueta gris. Necesitaba un cambio de imagen, no podía estar toda la vida escondiéndome así que me iría lejos. En estos sitios podrían hacerme algún retoque, dejé la pared en la que estaba apoyada y empecé a buscar una peluquería o algo así por el estilo.

En cuanto ví a una chica súper maquillada y con el pelo mojado no pude evitar acercarme a ella para preguntarle.

-Perdona, ¿me puedes indicar...?-empecé a decirle amablemente al menos para que me tratara bien.

-¿Ehhh? O sea ¿qué quieres?-me dijo arrugando la nariz.

-¿Hay por aquí una peluquería o algo...?-dije un poco cortada.

-¿Te has escapado de casa o qué? Este no es lugar para ti, no sabes moverte ni seguir el ritmo... –me dijo mascando un chicle.

La chica llevaba minifalda aunque llovía, una chupa de cuero roja y un top debajo de esta. Era una prostituta hecha y derecha.

-No me he escapado de casa... Bueno, si... Pero solo quiero un cambio de imagen nada más-dije muy triste.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, total, la vida es una mierda... Como esta lloviendo no van a contratarme muchos clientes así que te puedo hacer un maqueado...-dijo resignada mientras me empujaba hasta dentro de un edificio.

-G-Gracias... Espera ¿qué me vas a hacer? –le pregunté confusa.

-O sea, ¿quieres un cambio de look total no? Pues... te voy a cortar el pelo y teñírtelo...-dijo haciéndome sentar en una silla de lo que parecía ser una peluquería.

Había otras chicas dentro, leyendo una revista o fumando o hablando de sus cosas que en cuanto entré me miraron raro.

En cuando la chica me quitó la capucha, todas se me quedaron mirando bastante impresionadas. El pelo rosa... eso era lo que ocurría.

-Cariño... ¿por un casual te llamas Luka Megurine?-me preguntó una chica que fumaba.

-Sí...-dije un poco rezagada.

¿Para qué esconder quién soy? Ya no volveré a cantar...

-¡Dios! ¡Pero que ilusión!-empezaron a gritar todas las chicas.

Claro, me conocen por la voz y por la imagen en las que tuve que posar.

Empezaron a pedirme que les firmara autógrafos, por supuesto lo hacía, luego empezaron a tocarme el pelo y me abrazaron.

-¡Soy una gran fan tuya! ¡O sea, me encantan tus temas!-dijo la chica que me había llevado ahí.

-Gracias...-dije secamente.

-Pero haber, no me explico, ¿por qué te has escapado de tu casa? ¡Seguro que tienes una mansión gigante!-dijo otra.

-No... no es lo que parece, vivo con mis compañeros de trabajo... y me fui de casa por culpa de uno de ellos-dije bajando la mirada.

-O sea, eso esta pero que muy mal, vamos chicas tenemos que ayudarla-dijo la que fumaba.

-¡Pero es una pena tener que cortarle el pelo! ¡Quiero tener una melena así! –dijo la de mayor edad mientras me lo toqueteaba.

-Es verdad... P-Pero si eso es lo que quiere tenemos que dárselo -dijo otra.

Empezaron a discutir y empezaron a hacerle algo a mi pelo. En total había 4 chicas, la primera que me encontré se llamaba Mie, al parecer, por lo que me estaba contando, también se había escapado de casa para llegar a ser cantante y encontrar al amor de su vida, pero no llegó a lo que quería porque necesitaba dinero y se esfuerza en conseguir su sueño.

La de mayor edad se llamaba Kyoko, sus padres la echaron de casa porque se prostituía pero en realidad es buena persona, solo que buscaba diversión y al parecer le gusta lo que hace... Eso es raro en una prostituta.

La que fumaba se llamaba Reika, es de Corea pero sabe hablar japonés, quería huir de su tío y al final la acabaron trayendo aquí.

La más tímida se llamaba Ai, era bastante linda y ella si que se dedicaba a la peluquería, era la única que hacía los arreglos a las demás prostitutas de la calle.

Hicieron un gran trabajo, me tiñeron el pelo de morado fuerte dejándome las puntas rosas por si echaba de menos mi antiguo color de pelo.

Me cortaron el cabello hasta los hombros dándome un aire infantil. Volvía a ser la Luka Megurine de instituto que quería ser cantarte, tenía un gran parecido a esa Luka que sufrió tanto.

-Muchísimas gracias...-dije con melancolía.

-No es nada, pero por favor queremos más temas tuyos, nos pones las pilas-me dijeron suplicantes.

-Claro, cuando se arreglen las cosas os dedicaré una canción... Pero tengo que seguir caminando, no puedo quedarme aquí...-les dije dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-¡Luka, te queremos!-me gritaron cuando empecé a caminar.

Me dí la vuelta y les despedí con la mano, lloraban, estaban llorando por mi marcha, se me antojó que esas cuatros chicas que recién había conocido eran Miku, Meiko, Haku y Rin.

Aún seguía lloviendo, pero el tinte no se me iba a ir, había estado el suficiente tiempo en ese lugar como para que se me quedara el tinte.

Creo que me sentía mejor, ya que a Gakupo le encantaba mi pelo rosa, pues ahora me he librado de una carga...

Menos mal que me puse botas de suela plana, haber llevado tacones habría sido peligroso, aparte, en días lluviosos tengo los pies congelados así que era mejor esto que otra cosa.

La chaqueta gris adoptaba un color más negro y mis botas se teñían de un negro más oscuro, todo se teñía de un color más fuerte... Era todo más oscuro incluso mi vista, no estaba mareada pero iba pensando en mis cosas así que se me ensombrecía la mirada y el fleco que me habían dejado bien cortado hacía que parecía aún más triste.

Sin darme cuenta estaba dejando atrás ese barrio marginal y caminando por el que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Había visto cosas increíbles, niños que vagaban solos por la calle, casas en verdaderas ruinas donde vivía gente, personas que vagaban sin rumbo alguno y todo por que les falta dinero... Si llego a arreglar las cosas haré que en este barrio tengan casas y servicios públicos como todo el mundo.

Iba pensando en lo injusta que era la realidad, era preferible que todo fuera igual que mi imaginación, aunque sabía que nunca podría ser posible.

Entonces me choqué con alguien.

-L-Lo siento, perdone no estaba mirando...-dije retrocediendo inmediatamente.

-¿Luka?-sonó la voz de Gakupo.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él mirándome con asombro y preocupación.

-¿Luka, que te has hecho en el pelo?-me preguntó una vez más.

Yo retrocedí y los ojos se me estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Luka, te llevo buscando desde que te fuiste, tenemos que hablar-dijo sin moverse.

No podía decirle nada, nada de nada, no tenía nada que decirle, me limité a mirarle una vez más a los ojos. Sus ojos de un color azul cristalino que se encontraron con los míos del mismo color.

Se quedo callado, sabía que le iba a decir algo.

-_Solo sé que soy la excepción, yo voy contra corriente y tú no puedes ir a mi ritmo, lo sé no puedes entenderme, soy la única que me entiende, por eso digo adiós, buscando un reflejo del pasado que perdí no puedo volver atrás, solo vuelo con mi polvo rosa, ¿no me entiendes? Adiós_- le dije cantando con una sonrisa y mil lágrimas escapando de mis ojos.

Seguidamente retrocedí dos o tres pasos más, me dí la vuelta y empecé a correr. Miraba hacia delante y no quería parar, tenía suficiente con que me haya visto.

No era una fugitiva, no sabía ni siquiera porqué escapaba de Gakupo. Tampoco sabía si él me estaba persiguiendo, pero no quería mirar atrás.

De tanto correr paré finalmente delante de un teatro abandonado, tenía varios cristales rotos y había un letrero que ponía claramente: CLOSE.

Tenía que descansar pero si me estaba persiguiendo Gakupo no podía, así que hice un poco de fuerza para abrir la puerta de madera astillada y cerré con la misma.

Estaba todo en ruinas y lleno de polvo, estaba asfixiada por la carrera y el polvo solo empeoraba las cosas, pasé del mostrador donde normalmente se venden entradas y abrí la puerta que llevaba a la sala de teatro, era enorme, miles de asientos acolchados y rojos en filas, solamente aparecía abandonado, nada más. No había señales de vida alguna y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al escenario.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-dije en vano.

Nadie me contestó. Solamente se oía mis pasos y el eco de mi voz que resonó en el establecimiento.

Subí al escenario y la madera crujía bajo mis pies, no recordaba que hayan cerrado un teatro desde que vivo junto con los demás...

Me metí en los vestuarios, donde había un gran espejo lleno de polvo, apenas se veía mi reflejo de tanto que había.

Estaba cansada de tanto correr. De tanto huir, me quedaría ahí y pensaría en que debería hacer.

Le he estropeado la vida a Gumi, huyo de Gakupo y soy tan cobarde que ni era capaz de quedarme con él.

Me senté en el suelo de madera delante del espejo.

Mi cabeza era un caos... No sé si debería volver o... huir a otra ciudad...

Aún seguía llorando pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, empecé a mirar a mí alrededor hasta que divisé un baúl, no pude evitar acercarme a él y abrirlo. Dentro habían varias telas, la que más me llamó la atención era algo blanco con encajes que estaba mezclado entre algo malva.

Lo saqué y lo estiré delante de mí, tenía delante un vestido... Absolutamente precioso, blanco, con encajes en las mangas cortas que tenía, en el escote y en los acabados, llevaba un precioso lazo morado hecho atado debajo del pecho.

Y enseguida me lo quise poner. Así que me desnudé ahí mismo y me lo puse, seguidamente quité con una de las telas viejas polvo suficiente que me hacía verme en el espejo de cuerpo entero, provocando que un polvillo rosa quedara impregnado en la tela, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me estaba mirando.

¿Esa...era yo?

El peinado que me habían hecho, era precioso, el vestido me quedaba muy bien... Pero, me veía a mí con 17 años, con el traje de colegiala estilo marinero que tanto me gustaba, con el pelo rosa en vez de malva.

-¿Cómo...?-logré pronunciar antes de restregarme los ojos.

Seguro que tenía una expresión de asombro, pero en cambio mí yo del espejo estaba con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Me dio una punzada en el pecho que hizo que pararan mis lágrimas. En vez de eso, me acerqué al espejo y estiré mi brazo para tocar a la Luka que lloraba en el reflejo.

Cuando toqué el espejo, sentí un gélido viento que hizo que parpadeara por un momento para encontrarme con la Luka que unía su mano a la mía.

Con una sonrisa más cálida que la de cualquier persona.

Ella lloraba y yo también.

Alguna parte de mi conciencia me hacía que le diera mi voz a ese reflejo.

-"No huyas de tus sentimientos, le quieres, lucha por él... por Luki, por Miku y por ti, Luka, lucha por tu felicidad... Lucha por nosotras... Lucha por ser Luka Megurine y ninguna otra persona"-me decía ese reflejo.

Durante estos años... Había estado escapando de la realidad porque me hacía sufrir, tenía razón la Luka que estaba animándome. Tenía que luchar por mi felicidad y no abandonar, asentí con la cabeza y seguí llorando.

Volví a mirar el espejo donde seguía esa Luka que lloraba por mí y su felicidad propia.

-"Sé que lo harás bien..."-dijo antes de desvanecerse esa Luka que quería ser cantante.


	10. Sin palabras Penúltimo capítulo

Por culpa de alguien, no podré conectarme durante un tiempo, al menos no tanto, así que paciencia, porfa please! A

10. Sin palabras

No sabía si esa Luka del espejo, era una mala pasada de mi imaginación o si estaba lo suficientemente loca como para imaginarme reflejos antiguos que me aconsejaban y me animaban.

De cualquier manera, tenía que volver, después de todo lo que ha pasado tenía que disculparme con todos por preocuparles, porque seguramente me han estado buscando y se han preocupado.

Por otro lado, esta Gakupo. No puedo fallarme a mi misma y dejar que mi estúpido orgullo me venza y vaya en contra de mis sentimientos.

Me quite el vestido y me volvía poner mi ropa de antes, aunque no iba a dejar ese precioso vestido en un teatro abandonado, así que me lo llevaría a casa.

Volví a forcejear con la puerta para que se abriera. Sin duda era muy vieja.

-¡Auch!-se quejó alguien que se había dado con la puerta del teatro.

Enseguida salí y volví a cerrar la puerta para encontrarme con Kaito que estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose la nariz.

-¡Kaito! ¡Lo siento mucho! –dije mientras me agachaba a su lado.

Se frotó la nariz y me miró.

-L-Luka, te llevamos buscando desde hace un buen rato... ¡¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? –dijo con una voz nasal.

-Lo siento... Me lo teñí para huir...-bajé la mirada.

Se levantó del suelo y yo con él.

-Luka... ¿Qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó al ver mi cara triste mientras me sobaba el pelo.

-No puedo seguir huyendo... volveré a casa y pediré disculpas...-murmuré arrepentida.

Empezó a reír y me acaricio la cabeza.

-Nee no pongas esa cara que me pongo a llorar...-dijo de broma.

Eso me hizo reír un poco.

-No me acostumbro al color este... prefería el rosa...-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Tranquilo, es tinte... se quitará en unas cuantas semanas... –le dije empezando a caminar.

-No es justo, ahora se me hace raro verte con el pelo morado y corto...-dijo riendo.

La charla con Kaito me relajó, él era capaz de tranquilizarte por muy nerviosa que estuvieras, era un cielo. Como Luki.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y Luki?-espeté al recordarle.

-¿Luki? Esta como loco buscándote por todos lados, hasta llamó a la policía, pero menos mal que Meiko le obligó a quedarse en casa, bueno, le encerró en la sala aislada del estudio de grabación... ¡Ja ja ja ja! Espero que no me rompa nada-dijo.

-La que he montado... estúpido orgullo...-suspiré.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, no es bueno ponerse así, pronto se arreglará todo-me dijo sonriendo.

-Si, tienes razón...-respiré profundamente y expiré del mismo modo.

-Lo que máximo que puede pasar es que Meiko te encierre con Gumi en alguna habitación, junto con Gakupo... entonces sí habría peleas...-dijo no muy seguro.

-¡No pienso pelear con nadie! No digas esas cosas como si fuera una buscapleitos...-espeté molesta.

-No eres una buscapleitos y no lo decía por ti, es Gumi, te ha estado tocando las narices y bueno...-murmuró.

-En eso tienes razón...-afirmé.

Pronto llegamos a nuestra casa, Kaito me miró como para preguntarme si estaba preparada para enfrentarme a una buena bronca, no quería ser cobarde, así que asentí levemente.

Kaito abrió la puerta y en cuanto me asomé todos los que estaban en el salón me miraron atónitos.

Miku estaba derramando lágrimas y con un clínex en la mano más apretado que yo que sé.

Meiko iba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano pero se paró cuando oyó la puerta.

Haku estaba sentada en el sofá moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo como si tuviera una especie de tic.

Len intentaba calmar a Rin que se veía en su cara lo muy preocupada que estaba.

Neru estaba como siempre, mandando mensajes por teléfono.

Gakupo estaba mirando un vaso de agua que había en la mesa fijamente, suponía que había vuelto después de nuestra charla, seguro que pensó que no quería volver a verle.

Gumi estaba apoyada a la pared con la mirada perdida.

-¡Mirad que gatito más mono me he encontrado en la calle!-exclamó Kaito para levantarles el ánimo.

Me miraron fijamente intentando descifrar quien se escondía debajo de un pelo morado con puntas rosas y Miku, Meiko, Len, Rin y Haku corrieron a abrazarme tan pronto como lo descubrieron.

-¡Luka!-exclamaron.

No podía con todos pero estaban llorando de felicidad.

-Ya esta... Venga... por favor, no lloréis-les pedí en susurros por lo que me abrazaron aún más fuerte.

-¡Luka Megurine! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Llevamos 6 horas preocupados!-exclamó Meiko.

-¡¿Luka? ¡¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?-exclamaron los gemelos.

-¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no vuelvas a hacerlo!-me regañó Miku.

-Nunca, nunca más... –sollozó Haku.

Menos mal que Kaito me las quitó de encima, él hizo que se sentaran en el sofá.

-Antes de nada, Luka os quiere decir algo...-les explicó Kaito.

Me miraron curiosas por lo que tuvieran que decir, sus expresiones cambiaron, unas eran positivas y otras fruncían el ceño esperando que alguna noticia mala saliera de mi boca.

Me puse en medio del salón mirándoles muy nerviosa.

-L-Lo siento... Siento todo este numerito, he comprendido que soy una orgullosa y que no debería escapar de todo lo malo...-dije apenada.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Deberías también decírselo a Luki, él se preocupó más que todos nosotros...-dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

¡Luki! ¡Por poco me olvido de él! En cuanto me lo nombraron fui corriendo a la sala aislada del estudio de grabación.

Casi me estampo contra la puerta de cristal. Ahí dentro estaba él, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Aporreé la puerta para llamar su atención, él levantó la cabeza y al verme abrió muchísimo los ojos dejando que se vieran perfectamente sus preciosos ojos azules, iguales que los míos.

Se levantó tan deprisa que casi se tropieza, se estampó contra la puerta de cristal y posó sus manos en el cristal casi llorando, yo hice lo mismo para ponerlas en paralelo.

Kaito vino enseguida a abrirle y en cuanto lo hizo me abrazó.

No le importaba que me haya teñido el pelo.

No le importaba que me lo hubiera cortado.

Solo le importaba verme sana y salva entre sus brazos, estar 6 horas desaparecida no es mucho, pero ahora que sabía que tenía una hermana, no sería tan tonto como para perderla de nuevo. En realidad, le debo mucho.

-Lo siento, Luki...-dije contra su pecho.

Me acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

-Estuve muy preocupado por ti, no lo vuelvas a hacer... Nunca... por favor... –restregó su cara a mi cabeza sin parar de abrazarme.

-Lo siento, fui demasiado orgullosa... Ahora no tengo porqué huir más...-sonreí y le seguí abrazando.

Soltó una risita y me abrazó aun más fuerte antes de llevarme al salón con los demás.

Estaba sumamente contenta... Pero había algo que aún debía solucionar. Y esa cosa era Gakupo Kamui.

Me miraba fijamente aún estando en el sofá.

-Te queda bien ese peinado pero no me acostumbro al color... –dijo entre risas Haku.

-Así eras de estudiante ¿no? Si no fuera por el color, te quedaría bien y podrías ir como una colegiala-dijo Miku.

-Y harías fotos eróticas vestidas de colegiala...-musitó Meiko.

-¡ESO NO!-gritamos Luki y yo.

-Era broma...-dijo Meiko poniendo morritos.

-L-Luka... ¿podemos hablar?-me preguntó de repente Gakupo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Entorné un poco los ojos.

-Gakupo si tienes algo que decirle a Luka, ¡dilo delante de todos!-dijo Gumi molesta.

Él le miró de reojo un poco avergonzado, me agarró de los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Luka ¿Tú me amas?-me preguntó de repente.

Todos nos miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pronuncié.

-Que si me amas...-volvió a repetirme.

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre preguntarme eso delante de todos?

¡Todos! ¡Parece que no piensa!

Clavaba sus ojos azules en los míos y sentí que me sonrojaba.

¿No podía decírmelo en otro momento? ¡¿O ser más romántico?ç

¡¿Quiere humillarme? ¡Agh! Si ahora le digo que si, me avergonzaré y me iré corriendo nuevamente.

Piensa detenidamente lo que harás, Luka... Piénsatelo bien.

-...Gakupo...-dije lentamente.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Sí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño cada vez más curioso.

-Búscalo en Google-le dije seriamente mientras me zafaba de su agarre y me iba a la azotea.


	11. ¿Qué es el amor?

11.- ¿Qué es el amor?

-¡Por favor, no me preguntes más!-exclamé harta de las preguntas que me hacía Gakupo.

-Noooo... ¡Venga responde! ¿Desde cuando me quieres?-me preguntó nuevamente abrazándome por detrás.

Suspiré harta de él. ¿De verdad me gustaba?

Después de la ingeniosa respuesta que le dí cuando me hizo pasar una vergüenza terrible al preguntarme si le amaba, fui a la azotea y después cuando me disponía a dormir al lado de Luki, Gakupo entró en mi habitación gritando.

"¡Luka! ¡Lo he buscado en Google y no aparece nada!"

Luki se moría de risa porque lo buscó en Google, hay que ser tonto para buscar algo así en Internet.

Al final me lo llevé de ahí hasta la sala aislada. Tuvimos una conversación bastante estúpida, pero Gakupo estaba rebosante de felicidad y al final me besó de sopetón. Ni siquiera me lo esperaba, me agarró de la nuca y entrelazó sus dedos a los míos.

Un beso bastante agresivo.

Por si fuera poco al separarse se atrevió a lamerme los labios como si estuvieran secos, por lo que me sonrojé y le empujé sin decirle nada. ¡Luka y su orgullo!

Al final, me preguntó si estaba enfadada, negué con la cabeza. Me abrazó por detrás y sonriendo me susurró al oído que me quería. Eso me llegó al corazón, me sonrojé más y me fui a dormir ignorando las muchas preguntas que me hacía Luki a la que no respondí ni una sola.

¿Y ahora? Ahora, estoy en el salón diseñando la portada de mi disco nuevo y Gakupo y yo estamos solos en casa.

Luki y Haku salieron por ahí. Kaito y Meiko se fueron de compras, Len acompañó a Rin a grabar en la discográfica Meltdown, Gumi y Miku también fueron a grabar Matryoshka a la discográfica. He oído sus prácticas y bueno, Matryoshka... no es que me guste mucho la letra pero el ritmo es bueno y para lo poco que canta Gumi está bien.

Meltdown es mucho más triste pero es marchosa.

Bueno, lo malo de estar sola con Gakupo es que se pone de lo más tonto.

Y ahora estaba acostado en el sofá boca abajo mirándome fijamente.

-Luka... ¿me quieres?-me preguntó.

-Búscalo en Google-dije.

-Ya te he dicho que no aparece nada en Google...- dijo sonriendo.

-No has buscado bien... –le respondí.

-¿Acaso te da vergüenza?-me preguntó nuevamente arrastrando las palabras.

-No, no me da vergüenza-le mentí.

-¡Si te da vergüenza! ¡Te da muchísima vergüenza! –me acusó.

Suspiré.

-Gakupo... Estoy trabajando... algo que tú no estás haciendo... tengo que terminar de diseñar la portada del nuevo disco, déjame tranquila... –dije.

-¡Pero eso se pueden encargar los diseñadores!-espetó.

-Les ahorro trabajo porque soy buena persona...-dije sin mirarle.

-Para un día que podemos estar juntos tú vas y trabajas...-

Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Cuando termine esto podemos hacer lo que tú quieras- dije cansada.

-¿Lo prometes?-me preguntó.

-No-dije rotundamente mirándole de reojo.

-Jooooo ¡pero si somos...!-no pudo decir nada porque le tapé la boca con la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo ¿o quieres que me avergüence?-le pregunté fulminándole con la mirada.

Se quedo pensativo durante un momento antes de quitarme la mano.

-¡Somos novios! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos!-gritó.

Seguidamente le tira un cojín a la cara.

-Cállate...-murmuré.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué mona estas cuando te sonrojas!-dijo achuchando al cojín.

Dios bendito... Le quiero, pero no soy capaz de decírselo si quiera. Se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras seguía terminando de dibujarme.

-Luka...-murmuró levemente.

Hice un ruido con la garganta para que dijera lo que tuviera que decirme, si era otra pregunta le echaría fuera.

-¿Qué es el amor?-me preguntó.

¿Qué queeeeeeee? ¿¡Con la misma edad que yo y me pregunta eso! ¡Tonto!

-Gakupo, con tu edad deberías saberlo...-dije molesta.

-Es que... yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie hasta que llegué aquí...-murmuró.

Oh...Entonces es comprensible.

Fijé la mirada en mi dibujo y empecé a toquetearme con el lápiz en la nariz.

-El amor... Es algo que nadie sabe valorar... –respondí finalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me preguntó.

-Soy testigo que ahora la gente se toma a la ligera sus relaciones amorosas... Y para colmo sufre la gente que va en serio...-murmuré.

-¿Tú siempre ibas en serio con tus novios?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si... cuando eres una chica sueñas con encontrar al amor de tu vida, un chico que te quiera, sea guapo, cariñoso y fiel... Todas desean básicamente eso, luego vienen los extras que si es vergonzoso, que si es un terremoto... bah, cosas así. Luego, todas quieren tener a ese chico y casarse, ser felices en una hermosa casita en playa pero nunca se dan cuenta de la pura realidad... –suspiré tristemente.

-¿Y la pura realidad... es ver a un chico que cuando se cansa de ti te pone los cuernos o te abandona y puedes acabar casándote con un tío que no quieres o estar sola lo que te quede de vida...?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sinceramente, si... Hay pocos finales felices en el mundo, y los buenos son en las películas...-acabé de dibujar y guardé las cosas poniéndolas encima de la mesa del salón.

De pronto Gakupo me agarró del brazo y me apretujó contra él, no entendía que iba a hacer así que le levanté la cabeza para mirarle. Me encontré con sus ojos azules bastante serio.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo soy la excepción de todos los que te hicieron sufrir...?-me preguntó volviendo a arrastrar las palabras.

-No me vale esa pregunta, me hiciste sufrir y Zimi tampoco me hizo sufrir-dije de sopetón y con tono borde.

Suspiró.

-Ya me has quitado la vena romántica-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento...-murmuré.

-Dejando eso de lado...-empezó a decir.

Rodé los ojos y le besé con suavidad para que se callara. Si estaba pendiente por decir esas cosas, confiaré en que me hará feliz.

Cuando se lo proponía, llegaba a ser muy lindo. No me iba a avergonzar tanto, solo hacía falta acostumbrarme a volver a amar, como si fuera de nuevo una colegiala.

Tendría que aprovechar estos momentos, que me hacen muy feliz. A lo mejor Gakupo se harta de mí y me deja...

-Nee Gakupo... ¿Tú te cansarás de mí, verdad? –dije separándome por poco centímetros de sus labios.

Se limitó a besarme de nuevo intensamente mientras me obligaba a apoyarme en su pecho cuando estaba recostado en el sofá.

-No tengo razones para cansarme de ti... Sé que eres una orgullosa pero es que estás tan mona cuando quieres tener la razón...-musitó besándome de nuevo en la nariz.

-Olvídate de tu regalo de cumpleaños, besucón...-dije molesta hinchando los mofletes.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cojín que tenía detrás y frunció el ceño preocupado.

-La gente tiene la manía de olvidar mi cumpleaños, así que ni siquiera me espero a que alguien me regale algo para ese día... –dijo con despecho.

¿La gente olvida su cumpleaños? Resulta irónico.

-Pues yo seré la primera en recordarlo... ¿31 de Julio, no?-le dije con una sonrisa.

Asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó ya donde estaba cerrando los ojos y poniendo una bonita expresión de felicidad.

Me dio sueño cuando bostezo como si fuera un gato, me recosté sobre su pecho oyendo los latidos de su corazón y suspiré por el vasto olor a berenjenas que desprendía su ropa.

-Si te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños haré una canción...-suspiró.

-Como quieras, tendrás que hacerla, yo me acordaré si o si...-cerré los ojos y sonreí.

**oOo**

-¡Ya estamos en casa!-gritó Meiko encendiendo la luz del salón.

Los demás se disponían a entrar pero no pudieron porque esta les cortaba el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron los gemelos.

Meiko señaló a Luka y a Gakupo que dormían plácidamente en el sofá.

-Será una pena despertarles, con lo monos que están...-murmuró Haku.

-Si es que en realidad se quieren un montón-murmuró Kaito sonriendo.

Luki agarró a Gumi por el brazo y pegó la boca a su oído.

-¿Ves que funcionaría? –le preguntó.

-Claro que funcionan y eso que a mi no me gustaba ni una pizca Gakupo, solo vine porque tú me lo pediste...-dijo Gumi sonriendo.

-Te debo un favor...-dijo Luki mirando como los gemelos sacaban fotos.

-A mi no me debes nada...-dijo ella.

Luki se limitó a sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco.

-_Tú y yo ¿rendezvous? ¿renderzvous? ¿renderzvous?_-musitó Miku antes de que Gumi pudiera decir nada.


End file.
